Redemption
by Chicbetty
Summary: Now that Bill's Punishment for what he did to Sookie has been seen to, can they find a way to start all over again?  Takes place after the story 'Punishment'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow up to my first FanFic, 'Punishment'.**

**I hope you enjoy it! And PLEASE let me know if you do...everyone loves reviews. It will keep me going.**

**_I do not own these characters, C. Harris and A. Ball do. I am only borrowing them and will return them safely._**

Several weeks had passed since Sookie's world was had turned upside down, and it had been surprisingly quiet with things almost back to normal for her. She returned to work welcoming the familiar clamor that she normally tried so hard to ignore. As absurd as it seemed, the internal dialog of voices from all those she had known for most of her life had become a welcome comfort, lending themselves to an odd feeling of normalcy amidst the chaos. Besides, keeping herself and her brain occupied at work helped to give her a break from her own thoughts; but when she was alone it was another story altogether. She felt she had no control over her own head anymore when she was alone; it was maddening.

After that enlightening night with Bill, for lack of a better word, she spent the whole next day doing nothing, but replaying what had transpired in her head. There had been both emotional and personal discoveries to mull over, many of which excited her. Some things, however, scared her and left her feeling uncertain about many things. By the time night had fallen, she decided she needed time to sort everything out in her head and her heart. Not only where Bill was concerned, but the discovery that she herself was not fully human and what that meant, her realization that her personality was definitely going through some major changes, and who could forget her dreaded link to Eric? With all that had happened in the last few months, this was the first time she had a chance to digest everything and find a way to feel grounded again in a way she desperately needed.

When she went to see Bill that evening, he had hoped for an encore of the 'better moments' from the night before. Though he was disappointed, he did understand Sookie's need to sort things out for herself on her own and agreed to give her whatever space she needed to do it, including not visiting her until her choosing. Both knew there was no question any longer of whether or not they truly loved each other and neither really wanted to be apart, but they did agree it was the smart thing to do. They spent the rest of the night lying on Bill's couch as they held each other close. No more words needed to be spoken; comfort and peacefulness was found in the nearness of the other. Eventually, Sookie had fallen asleep with Bill's arms wrapped around her and her head rested on his silent chest. At that moment, it felt like the safest place in the world.

Bill did not move all night, except to stroke her hair, lost in thought until the threat of dawns approach became too much. He reluctantly slid from beneath her, gently laid her down and covered her up with the blanket she had kept at his home for the chilly nights. As he left the room to retire for the day, he paused at the doorway to look back at his love one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie had finally finished her shift at Merlotte's and headed home, bracing herself for another night of the soul searching she had come to dread. It did not take long for her to discover that she seemed to create far more questions for herself than answers and it had begun to annoy her. Times like this drove home how much she valued Gran's advice, and that made her miss her even more. Gran had a wisdom that did not necessarily give you the answer to your dilemma, but would point you in the right direction so you could discover it for yourself, while gracefully reminding you of your moral compass. '_What would she say now? How disappointed would she be in me?_'Sookie wondered. The woman she raised her to be and had faith in was slipping away, and Sookie was not sure what to do about it.

After Sookie made it home, she went through her usual routine after work of a shower, in an effort to get the smell of stale beer and grease off of her that was just…well…funky, brushed her teeth and settled into bed with a good romance novel. It was an attempt to whisk her away to a gratuitously, mind numbing place for a while that just never seemed to work lately. Her mind always started to wander after only a few pages in to her book and tonight was no different. Even with weeks of pondering behind her, she still had not found any satisfying answers to the questions that frequently haunted her thoughts, and her subconscious apparently liked to taunt her with that knowledge. She closed her eyes and shook her head out of frustration, groaning to herself.

As she glanced over at the bedside table to see what time it was, 3:14am, she noticed the picture she had sitting next to her clock of Gran. She frowned, still feeling her chest tighten from grief whenever she looked at it, though she did find comfort when she visited her. Sookie threw back the blanket that covered her, swung her legs over the side of the bed and found her slippers. After she pulled her robe from the hook on the back of her door, she made her way down the steps, across the living room, and out the front door. As she stepped out onto the porch, the familiar sounds of the night greeted and soothed her in their own way. There was not much of a moon left to light the path, but she did not need to see where she was going, as she knew it by heart.  
>The cemetery had a few lamp posts scattered in the main section, which cast a soft glow on the gravestones closest to them and helped make it a little easier to see. Gran's grave was set back a bit, but there was enough light to make out her head stone. Sookie knelt down at the grave, leaned forward and cleared off the wilted flowers she had brought earlier that week. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the granite and a shiver ran through her from its coldness. She dropped her hand to her side and sighed to herself.<p>

"Oh Gran…I don't know how to sort out this mess. So many things have happened since you left that you would be so ashamed of me for. You always trusted in me to do what is right, but I'm not so sure I know what that is most of the time anymore. I try, but the lines seem to blur together now. There is so much out there in the world that I was just not prepared for. I'm trying to figure out my place in it, but it is overwhelming."

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly in a sigh.

"I miss you, Gran…"

Sookie sat in silence for and let her mind wander, considering the various concerns that so often hijacked her recently, before deciding get up and head home. As she stood to leave, her focus returned to one individual…Bill. Even with everything else in her life in disarray in one form or another, the only thing that seemed certain and true was that she loved and wanted Bill in her life. However, she just could not completely reconcile her heart and her head. While her heart told her he was and always would be the man for her that their love was true, her head was trying to tell her to be smart and realize that that no matter how much she thought he loved her, how could she trust him? Bad circumstances or not…he did lie and do things during their time together that hurt her deeply. Maybe no matter how much you love someone, it just is not enough to fix everything. Was their relationship toxic, like Tara claimed, and she just couldn't recognize it as such because she was in the middle of it? Were they just not healthy for each other? Could she truly be strong enough to see Bill for who and what he was and accept it, knowing that there would be times she did not like it?...Wasn't that what love is, acceptance? Everything fell into place and made sense when they had their night to themselves not too long ago, she knew just the two of them were beautiful together, but what about here in the real world? Was it possible to make it work?

Without realizing it, she had found herself in the old part of the cemetery instead of at her home, which was where she meant to go when she left Gran. This area had become familiar to her because it was where Bill was 'buried' or at least where his grave marker was located. Knowing her thoughts of him had unconsciously brought her here, she decided to continue in the direction that her mind was taking her. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks startled when she heard another voice in the dark, until she recognized it. At first, she thought Bill had seen her and he was speaking to her, but she quickly realized he thought he was alone and was speaking to his dead wife. While Sookie knew this was private, she could not help but listen. The emotion in Bill's voice as he spoke had taken hold of her and would not let go.

"…I am just not sure how to make things right, Caroline. I have so many things to atone for that I do not know where to start. I know that I am long overdue in telling you this, but I needed you to know that I wish I could have been the man you deserved and the father I longed to be. I wish I could have been there for Thomas when he needed me and to watch Sarah grow into the women she became. That I could have grown old with you like we had always joked about and watched our grandchildren grow, but I failed you and our children, I robbed you of that. For that I will forever be….."

He sighed to himself.

"Sorry just sounds so inadequate, but that is what I am. I have lived every day of my nearly 150 years in my own personal Hell knowing that I let my family down allowing 'THIS' …"

He looked down at himself in disgust.

"…to happen to me. I should be in this earth, beside you and the children. Just as the marker you placed for me proclaims…but here I am, having committed a crime against nature itself, talking to you. You, who are where God intended…"

He sat for a moment in silence and shook his head.

"…and for that, darling, I am truly sorry."

He retreated into himself, deep in thought.

"You know, for so long I thought God had forsaken me, cursed me for the lives I had taken in the war. Though it was kill or be killed, I knew it was not right, and yet I did it anyway. I thought that in my attempt to do whatever necessary, to ensure I remained alive and made it back home to you, that I committed a sin that was unforgivable in Gods eyes. That it was the reason he let me become this monster, as a punishment, but now I realize that was not the case."

His voice rose with his frustration.

"He had forgiven me, Caroline! He allowed me to love and be loved, again!"

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his hand hard over his forehead to calm himself.

"I am sorry for telling you this…I know it may not be fair of me, sweetheart, but you were always my best friend…and I have no one else to talk to. I beg of you, please forgive, I do not mean to dishonor you, but…"

He placed his hand over his heart.

"I have found myself in love, again. I thought for so long that after losing my family, my human life, that I was cursed to walk the earth an empty shell of the man I once was."

A genuine smile ghosted his face.

"I was wrong. I was able to be like that man once more. It caught me off guard, as I never expected I could feel this way again…"

Just as quickly as it came, the smile disappeared

"…but I ruined it! How could I squander the miracle that was given to me? I found myself at the mercy of others and again, did what I had to this time to protect Sookie."

He looked sheepishly at Caroline's headstone.

"That is her name, the woman that had given me my heart back."

He sighed and laughed to himself.

"Yes. She gave me my heart back and I ripped hers out…no matter the circumstance, I do not have an excuse that can justify that."

He shook his head again.

"I thought after our last…"

He bit his lip trying not to smirk as the thought of how they worked on a resolution to their problems.  
>Then he felt a wave of guilt for having allowed such a thought to come up as he spoke to his wife.<p>

"…the last time we met that things were fine, or at least better. That she had managed, in her peculiar way, to learn the truth of me and my heart…but I have not heard from her for some time now. She asked that I do not contact her until she thinks things through, and I have abided by her wish, but it has meant that I cannot ask what she believes our future to be. I know she still loves me and she has to know how much I love her…"

His brows drew together in worry.

"…but I do not believe she trusts me any longer, and for that I cannot fault her; perhaps it is just too late and too much damage has been done Perhaps we are just not meant to be?"

His voice was strained as he spoke.

"Was I mistaken? Was this just a cruel way to punish me further for my sins? To let me feel the joy of love again, only to have it snatched away."

He closed his eyes as red tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I just wish there was some way to start anew. For us to get to know each other all over again without the lies, the secrets or the outside influences that forced the situation we found ourselves in. To just be two people that find something in the other to fall in love with."

He began to wring his hands together.

"I honestly do not know where to go from here, Caroline. I feel so lost without her. What if she decides that her life would be better without me in it? Sadly, I cannot help but believe she would be right. Sookie does not deserve any of the heartache that I bring to her, but I do not know how I could go on for an eternity knowing I would feel dead inside again without her."

Bill sat for a long while, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, he leaned over to first kiss, then to place his hand from his silent heart to the stones of each of his loved ones in turn before he rose to head back toward the home they once shared.

Sookie had stood silent in the distance hidden by the trees she had come to a stop under. Though far enough away that she could not see Bill clearly, she could hear him with ease and make out his figure, in even in the dark. At first, she expected him to realize she was there, as he could always sense her nearness before, but he never seemed to. He was too lost in his own thoughts and emotions to notice her listen to his confession and fears. His words had silent tears streaming down her face, now. She had not been able to move an inch as he spoke, finding herself paralyzed from the combination of both of their emotions hitting her, but once he left, she buckled to the ground, wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob softly.

After her tears died down, she was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into her bed to collapse. Her brain was just not up to sorting out her thoughts tonight. Numbly, she made her way back to her house and to her bed, finding the covers thrown back just as she left them nearly two hours ago. As she pulled her blanket back over her and up to her chin, she closed her eyes. Her last thought before succumbing to sleep was of one Bill Compton.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie finally joined the world of the living around one o'clock in the afternoon. Though it was a beautiful, sunny day out, she was cursing it as the light hurt her eyes and her head was pounding as if she had a hangover. _An emotional hangover, isn't that something? _She mused sarcastically. Once she dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom, she went straight for the medicine cabinet to retrieve some aspirin. As she reached for the door to open it she realized that her head was not the only thing hurting, her whole body was sore, as if she had done too much yard work the day before, but it was from her body staying tense while she slept. She decided the best course of action, while she grunted her way through her routine of taking care of the necessities after waking, was to take a nice, hot bubble bath to make the rest of the day more bearable.

After she eased herself in, Sookie let a moan escape her as the warmth washed over her. Once she let herself relax her thoughts drifted back to Bill, and what had she overheard last night. Her heart told her he loved her; yes, she might have questioned it not too long ago, but the night she took out her anger on him for his lies to her, she learned and trusted that his love for her was not one of them. Over the last few weeks, her head was warring with her heart over that truth, but no longer did that self-preserving logic win out. All the things that she overheard him profess, the emotion evident in his voice as he spoke, was not for her benefit. None of his words had been manufactured to convince her of anything, nothing was told as a lie to cover-up intentions, as he believed himself to be alone. It was simply Bill's heartfelt plea to his deceased wife to forgive him and help him sort through his heartache and fears.

Sookie could not help but feel a longing to be the person he considered his best friend and confided his feelings to. She thought she was once, but after thinking over the events lately she was not sure how much he shared of himself in their talks were truths or fabrications. The mere thought saddened her; she just wished that there were some way for them to start again. To get to know each other as a 'normal' couple would have, with none of the craziness of before. While that might not be entirely possible, last night did accomplish one thing. She had her head and heart working together now, and though there are still many other things that have happened needing to be dealt with, she knew for certain that she and Bill are her only priority right now to concern herself with.

Sookie had sunk down in the tub so that the water was just below her nose and she was looking out across the bubbles lost in thought of how to try to accomplish the wish that they both share. The solution was simple enough and actually, she was excited by her idea. As a big smile spread across her face and made ripples in the water, she closed her eyes and disappeared under the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The long bath and having decided on a plan of action had done wonders to improve Sookie's motivation for the rest of the afternoon. She milled around with a purpose and enthusiasm she had not felt in what seemed like forever.  
>While a cake, pie or even cookies would normally be appropriate for a visit to introduce oneself, she acknowledged that those choices just would not be useful in this situation. She had used her cell phone to look up Vampire recipes on the internet and was surprised to find quite a few, but decided on a relatively simple one for a blood pudding. While it did give directions on how to replace the real thing with TruBlood, she wanted to make this from her heart and soul, so to speak. Thankfully, it was a recipe for a single serving and did not require very much blood. Hoping like hell that she still had enough of Bill's blood in her to help her heal quicker than normal, she drew the blade of a paring knife across the palm of her left and let out a gasp. Needing to be back at work tomorrow she figured she uses her left hand a lot less than her right, so it was the safer choice. Once her blood began to seep from the wound, she made a fist to help it into the awaiting glass-measuring cup. Once she drew enough from her vein, she bandaged herself with the roll of gauze and tape she had waiting on the kitchen table, and then proceeded to follow the directions for the dessert. Sookie prepared it with all the love and hope for her and Bill she felt to make sure it would infuse into the pudding, just as she heard Lafayette go on about in the kitchen numerous times before. He swore that food made with love added to its taste. She was not sure if she believed him, but did think it was worth a shot, nonetheless.<p>

With the dish having made it into the refrigerator to chill, she headed up to her room to change for the night. A simple blue sundress, one that reminded her of the color of Bill's eyes, was her choice for the evening, paired with a simple white satin ribbon used as a headband. She wanted to allow her hair to fall loosely around her shoulders, just like the night Bill asked her to let it down. The night she realized, after reflecting these last few weeks, that she begun to fall in love with him. Even now, the memory of them in front of his home for the first time brought a chill to her flesh. Remembering the way it felt to have him so close to her bare throat for the first time, the mixture of fear and exhilaration. Knowing that he could bite her at any moment if he chose to, as he slowly made his way up her neck. The sensation of cool air caress her skin when he drew in a long breath to breathe her in to him and at the same time, down below she was instantly rendered warm and wet. Such a stir it caused that the urgency to feel his mouth upon hers made her forget any fear of what he was in that moment. Oh, those lips, the indescribable surge she felt as they brushed hers, his tongue stroke hers, his hands on her…

_'Oh my Lord, it is going to be hard to keep my mind out of the gutter and hands to myself when I am around him. I wonder how long I'll be able to do it?...Well, no matter how long, we're going to do this proper and that means…' she let out a sigh 'No funny business…until we can't take it any longer that is.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Bill awoke in a sullen mood from his daytime rest. He was not sure what compelled him to go to the cemetery last night; he only knew that it felt like something he needed to do at that moment. For a long time he sat only staring at the worn and cracked markers embedded in the ground, not really knowing what to say exactly or why he was there. The longer he stared at Caroline's name, the stronger the guilt he carried for the last century and a half grew. All he could think of was to plead for her forgiveness, to let her know how sorry he was for his mistakes. Once he began to talk, it was as if he just could not stop. His thoughts centered on the pain he had caused his family in the past and how he had done the same again with his love now, in the present.

With his thoughts having turned to Sookie, as they so often do, he had begun to feel her within and around him stronger than he had in recent weeks. Almost as if she was there in the cemetery with him, though he knew she would have been home in bed by then. While at first it was a welcome peacefulness that gave him the strength to speak of her and his love for her to Caroline, it also reminded him of the loss of that feeling inside him and just how bad he would hurt when she was gone. Even though he believed he was prepared to live without her as long as he were able to protect her from any dangers others posed, he knew it would have been hard and left him with a broken heart, but it was worth it as long as she was safe. Now, he was not so sure he could follow through. Once his thoughts were uttered aloud and not just part of his inner dialogue, however, something changed. His heart swelled with such love for a moment, as though Sookie had wrapped herself around him, and he felt as though he was back in front of his fireplace with her making love for the first time. Such a sweet memory only served as a harsh reminder of what they had, lost and now he desperately wished they could find again. Just the notion that it was not possible was enough for him to want to shun a loveless existence any longer. In spite of the happiness he had found, even if briefly, he could not help but wonder if it truly was 'better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'

The doorbell rang and ripped Bill from his brooding with a curse to himself that he had to get a grip. He could not have someone showing up here and catch him off guard again like this. Wearing a scowl and shaking his head while silently berating himself he unlocked and opened the door. Before he could get a word out, Sookie held up a small casserole dish and exclaimed…

"Hello there! My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I live right across the way…" She glanced back over her shoulder and nodded with her head toward her house.

"…I had heard that someone had moved into the 'Old Compton home here and just wanted to stop by to welcome you, introduce myself, and let you know that if there is anything you ever need to please not hesitate to ask." She finished with a big, bright smile as she stared up at Bill.

Bill was momentarily taken aback at this greeting by Sookie, as he had not seen her for weeks, but that in no way made them strangers. He tipped his head in a slight angle while a slight smile formed as he studied her for a moment, waiting for the punch line. When she did not offer one, he stood up straight and replied.

"Forgive me, where are my manners." He extended his hand to her. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Bill, Bill Compton."

Sookie slipped her hand into his and watched as he brought it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Please excuse my rudeness in greeting you. It is just that I was not expecting to receive visitors and I am afraid you caught me a bit out of sorts."

"Oh! Well, I apologize for the intrusion. I can be on my way then." Sookie said, with disappointment evident in her voice as she begun to turn away.

"NO!"

Bill reached out and stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. That one touch of his hand on her bare flesh sent a shiver through her whole body.

"Please. Won't you come in? Again, I apologize for my bad manners. It is not that I do not welcome your visit. It is just that I do not receive many visitors, is all."

When she turned back toward him with a smile, he could feel his insides melt. He stepped to the side to clear the way for her to enter and directed her past him with a sweep of his arm and a slight bow.

"Thank you!"

As he turned away to shut the door confusion flashed across his face as he frantically tried to assess what was going on, but regained his composure when he turned to face his guest again. When he did, he was facing the back of Sookie as she looked around the open area in front of the stairs as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"This place is really something. I have always wondered what it looked like in here, but my family wasn't really that friendly with Mr. Jesse Compton."

He did not respond, so she continued to speak.

"So, Bill Compton, You're a relative then? I didn't realize he had any living relatives." She commented as she turned back to face Bill.

He just looked at her curiously trying to get a handle on where she was going with this.

"Um, yes. Well as there were no living heirs to be found, the house and property revert to me. I am just awaiting the VRA to be passed to make it official."

An odd sense of déjà vu came over him.

"Well, I think that is great. I am a huge supporter of the VRA and believe it will not be long before it does pass. It's only right after all." She replied with her big grin.  
><em><br>'Has she come down with amnesia? When did she hit her head? Certainly, I would have felt her in pain at some point since I last spoke to her.' _He thought to himself. They both knew darned well that after the stunt Russell Edgington pulled on T.V., the chances for the VRA passing anytime soon were out the window. '_If she did have something happen to her memory, then how did she know I was a Vampire?'_He wondered.

"Here, I made you a house warming gift. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it." She said sincerely.

Sookie knew this was throwing him for a loop. She had not known what his reaction would be or if he would realize what she was trying to do. He did have confusion written all over his normally composed face, but thankfully, he was playing along with her without asking any obvious questions to end this.

"Thank you! You really did not need to go to the trouble." He commented while holding her eyes as he reached out to take the dish from her.

His fingers brushed over hers as he took hold of the object and they both felt the jolt that was like a caress to their souls. Bill seen the love in her eyes and it mirrored his own. He knew then that there was nothing wrong with Sookie. She only seemed to be playing the part of a stranger, so he decided to indulge her.

"It was my pleasure, really. And no trouble at all!" she replied a little breathy.  
>It was once he had the bowl in his hand and hers was lowering to her side that he noticed the bandage wrapped around her left palm and frowned.<p>

"May I ask what it is?" He inquired to be polite, but really, he was anxious.  
>He had been thinking, it smelled so good and strangely just like Sookie. After seeing the bandage, he was now sure it <em>was<em>part her.

"It is a blood pudding." She answered.

Bill looked back at her hand and his frown deepened. Sookie caught this and replied.

"Yes. It's fresh." She responded holding up her hand to him.

"The recipe called for the real thing and while I suppose I could have substituted, my Gran always taught me that '_if it's worth making, it's worth doing right' _and she never believed in shortcuts."

Bill smiled to himself at her reference to Gran; he could certainly imagine her saying such a thing.

"Well, thank you! It smells divine." He stammered, and then followed up with a warm smile.

"Would you care to sit down?" He asked and gestured to the living room.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sookie preceded Bill in to the room and then turned to face him.

"Please." He gestured once again to the couch inviting her to sit.

Once she did, he joined her at a respectable distance away. He however could not stop thinking of her hand and that she bled herself for him.

"May I?" He pointed at her hand and she offered it to him.  
>Slowly, he removed the gauze to find the slice she made across the palm of her hand. Still staring at it he asked.<p>

"May I return the hospitality and heal this for you?"

"Sure." She replied as breathless as a whisper.

Bill bit down on his thumb to draw his own blood and rubbed it over the cut, watching as it instantly healed over, but continued to absently brush his thumb gently back and forth over her skin as he looked up at her.

"There, all better."

Feeling flushed all of a sudden, Sookie cleared her throat since she could not find her voice at that moment as he stared at her then settled back against the sofa.

"So, tell me. How did you come to know I had moved in here?" He asked.

Grateful to be back on track, she quickly responded.

"Well, it's a small town and people talk. I supposed you have had some contractors out by the looks of some of the repairs I noticed and my brother, Jason, knows just about all the hired hands in this area. So, it made it to my ears eventually."

"Oh, I see. Yes, I have had contractors out not too long ago." Bill replied playing along. Still trying to decipher what she was doing.

"Yes, afraid it's hard to keep anything under wraps around here. Everyone seems to know what is going on with the next person; it's proof of the 'old cliché and all." Sookie responded looking apologetic.

"Guess that is to be expected in a small town." Left his mouth, but his brain was busy fighting the urge to close the distance between them, take her in his arms and not relinquish her lips until the sun drove him away.

Sookie could feel the charge in the air between them and she noticed he was looking at her, though his face was calm, as if he was hungry and the pudding would not do. Realizing that this charade was going to break down soon due to one or the both of them losing their false composure, she decided it would be smart to get out of there…_NOW! _Her brain shouted at her, but before that could happen she made the mistake of taking in the sight before her.

The expanse of his chest that allowed for a slight amount of his chest hair to peek from beneath the Henley he was wearing. The way he settled back into the sofa with his arm draped along the back invitingly. His long fingers absently caressing the velvet of the material beneath them, while the other hand rested on his leg and its fingers barely brushed his inner thigh. '_Oh, Goodness! How could just looking at him do this to me?'_

She was now having visions of throwing Bill back on the couch they had christened many times before. '_This is not good, Sookie!'  
><em>Needing desperately to get some air and clear her thoughts she stood abruptly.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you. I do hope that you will not be a stranger and I have the pleasure of seeing you again sometime." She managed to get out of her mouth, looking just a little flustered as she made her way around the coffee table, purposefully trying to stay out of arms reach. "And, I do hope you enjoy your pudding."

"Oh, must you leave so soon? You only just got here." Bill stuttered as he quickly stood to meet her. His musings of kissing her all night suddenly ripped away.

"Yes, I am afraid I do, but thank you for your hospitality." She finished as she reached the door.

Bill had caught the sudden scent of her pheromones filling the room as she hastened her exit. He did not want her to leave, instead, he wanted to grab her and throw her down on the couch and make her scream his name all night long, but he knew by her retreat that whatever game is being played here tonight, losing control right now was not part of it. Therefore, reluctantly he opened the door to allow her to leave on her own accord, but before she could disappear, he wanted to see where this ruse would go.

"May I call on you sometime, Sookie?" He asked as she reached the porch.

She turned to him again to answer.

"Yes. I think I would like that very much. I am off work tomorrow evening."

A sense of triumph filled her.

"It is a date then. May I pick you up say, at 7:30pm then?" He asked expectantly.

"I'm looking forward to it, see you at 7:30 then." She smiled her beaming smile at him then turned to head home.

Bill watched as she passed over his yard and then disappeared through the gate to the cemetery before closing the door. He turned, placed his back to allow his weight to rest against it and stood in bewildered silence as he replayed the last 30 minutes to himself trying to form his thoughts on what had just transpired and then he smiled to himself.

'_Could this really be my wish come true? For the two of us to have a chance to get to know each other again as if we just met. Could someone have been listening to grant this favor?'_

Bill shook his head and rubbed his hand over his mouth in a state of awe.

"Well, wonders never cease apparently." He said aloud to himself.

Remembering Sookie's 'gift' to him he went to his kitchen to retrieve a spoon and returned to the living room figuring that this will have to be the next best thing tonight. He took the lid off the dish and the heavenly aroma caressed is nose. He could instantly make out the scent of vanilla and orange mixed with her blood. Tentatively he retrieved a spoonful and brought it to his awaiting mouth. As soon as the dessert touched his tongue and his mouth closed around the spoon, he let out a moan and his eyes shut, savoring a taste the likes of which he could have never imagined.

"Mm…Oh my, this is good!"

He had heard humans refer to chocolate as being almost as good as sex. He never quite understood the analogy, until now. If anyone else could have heard his moans as he enjoyed Sookie's offering, they would have thought he was climaxing it was that good. '_I'll have to ask Sookie to cook for me more often!'_


	6. Chapter 6

At 7:30pm sharp, Sookie's doorbell rang. She had been watching the clock as the minutes ticked away for the last 20 of them trying to will it to go faster to no avail. All day at work, she had been both anxious and giddy as if she were a schoolgirl going on her first date. It was silly, she thought since this was neither her first date in life, nor with Bill. And they were a far cry from being strangers, but today felt like it was a new chapter in her life; one full of possibilities and the unknown.

Sookie stopped before she reached for the doorknob to smooth out her hair and then the front of her dress out of nervousness to make sure she looked just right. Bill had turned away slightly, looking out over her lawn until he heard the click of the door. When he turned to face it, he was greeted with a vision that would have taken his breath away if he still breathed. Sookie was dressed in a simple peach sundress that stood out against her tanned skin and blonde hair, and though she was beautiful in her dress, it was the glow she had that caught his attention. Her smile radiated such genuine happiness, Bill was not sure that he had ever seen her so magnificent.

He greeted her with a slight bow, "Good evening, Miss. Stackhouse." and all the southern charm he had been raised with.

"And a good evening to you. Please," she gestured past her "would you like to come in?"

Bill smiled. "I thank you for your invitation, but I have made a reservation for dinner this evening and I am afraid that if we are to make it, we must be on our way."

"Oh…all right. Let me just grab my wrap then." She disappeared for a moment, then returned with a white knit shrug and pulled it on as she stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her.

The new BMW that sat in her driveway did not escape her attention. It was a beautiful midnight blue, the model she could not even guess, as she was not familiar with any cars above her pay grade. No doubt, it was bought to replace the one that he lost in his attempt to get away from his captors. A twinge of anxiety over the thought of the past sprang up, but just as fast, Sookie pushed it back. This was a new beginning, and it is fitting that he had a new car for new memories to be created in, she mused.

Bill was not sure how this night would go, in regards to the 'role playing' Sookie had initiated the evening before, so he decided to test the waters as he stepped forward and opened the car door for her."Miss Stackhouse…"

"Please, call me Sookie."

"All right…Sookie." Her body instantly became warm and tingly, just as the first time his voice stroked her with his unique pronunciation of her name. Her mouth parted slightly with an almost inaudible gasp, but of course, Bill caught it.

"May I tell you how breathtaking you are this evening? Giving her a genuine, knowing smile.

Sookie blushed and adverted her eyes shyly "Why, thank you Mr. Compton."

"No fair." He chided her playfully "It is Bill."

"Okay. Thank you, Bill." She then ducked into the passenger seat.

As he looked at her with adoration in his eyes "No. It is you that I should thank for honoring me with your company."

With a smile, he closed the door and made his way to the driver's side at the pace of a human. He knew that his vampire speed could unnerve her, so he wanted to make sure he did not use it. He had decided that if by a miracle this was a second chance, he was going to put to good use all he had learned and not repeat any of his past mistakes if he could help it. Bill paused with his hand on the driver's door handle, closed his eyes for a moment, took in an unnecessary deep breath and let it out in an effort to steady himself. He could not believe that he actually felt a bit nervous.

Sookie watched as Bill slid into the driver's seat and closed the door. She could not help but notice how the fabric of his slacks strained slightly on his thigh and that his shirt similarly strained against his ribcage as he twisted away from her to take hold of his seat belt. When she realized he was looking at her as he clipped it in place, she blushed, thankful he could not read her mind.

"Shall we?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes! Please." He smiled at her request, tinged with urgency, as he put the car in drive and eased down the lane to the main road.

After a few minutes of staring out of the window as she tried to get over her sudden shyness she finally asked…

"So, may I ask where we are going?"

"Well, it is a restaurant I found a couple of towns over. I hope you enjoy Creole'."

"Oh, I do! Have I heard of it?"

"I do not know, but if you would not mind, I would like to keep it a surprise." His gaze shifted to her.

"Certainly, I like surprises." She replied while looking down to her hands clasped in her lap.

After another stretch of silence, Bill decided to try to get a dialogue started, as he could feel the awkward nervousness rolling off both of them.

"So Sookie, tell me what it is you do."

She smiled happy he was still going to go along with her plan. She had realized once she asked about the restaurant that she had slipped. Of course, he would not know if she had ever heard of it if they had only just met. '_This is going to be more difficult than I thought_.'

"Well, I'm a waitress at Merlotte's, the bar in town."

"Ah, yes. I believe I visited once when I first arrived in town." Bill suddenly remembered how he felt the first time he laid eyes on her. "You must not have been working that night, as I am quite sure I would have  
>remembered you." He looked over at her and gave her the same intense stare he did that first night and she felt just as drawn to him at that moment as she did then, only now the longing she felt was more intense having had him.<p>

"Yes…I am quite sure I would have remembered you, as well." Was spoken in a deep, silky tone. The same tone that Bill knew surfaced when she was becoming aroused. The mere idea caused his pants to become so achingly uncomfortable that he suddenly had to shift in his seat to find relief. He held her gaze a few moments longer then blinked to break the trance he had found himself in and returned his eyes to the road. Sookie, still looking at him, tilted her head and bit her lower lip as she became lost in her own thoughts.

Though he could see her in his periphery, he willed himself to keep his eyes forward and cleared his throat."…Ah…we are here." Thanks to his speeding for the last 5 minutes of the drive.  
>He pulled onto a meandering dirt road, finally coming upon a rustic building set over the water.<p>

The change in scenery had snapped Sookie from her daydream and allowed her to rein herself in. She was grateful that they arrived when they did since she was ready to blow this whole experiment in dating and just pick up where they last left off some weeks ago.

After making his way around to the passenger side, Bill opened the door and extended his hand to assist her.  
>"Thank you." Sounding more like herself as she took hold of his out stretched hand.<p>

"It is my pleasure. Please, this way." He placed his hand at the small of her back when she moved in front of him to guide her up to the front door, and then quickly removed it after he thought that if this was a first date, he would not be placing his hand on her without permission.

Taking in the Blue and White sign 'On the Bayou', Sookie did not believe she had ever heard of the place before. And not that she meant to be judgmental, but she could not help but to notice the obvious mistake in the name. It was on the water, but it was definitely not on the 'Bayou' as it was too far north. A more curious thought was how Bill knew about it, especially since he did not eat.  
>The two of them were seated outside on the deck, right against a railing that overlooked the water. There was lighting that lent a glow to the underside of the rail and gas lanterns lit every few feet that hung over the water. Their light cast a soft reflection onto the water and helped to illuminate the trees at the water's edge, where the moss that had overtaken them skimmed its surface. To add to the serenity, crickets and frogs were serenading them with a melody and fireflies danced in the distance. Having now seen this setting, the name made perfect sense to Sookie. She felt as if she had actually been transported to the bayou, it was absolutely beautiful.<br>"Bill, where did you find such a wonderful place?" she asked with awe.

"As it happens, I know one of the cooks here. We met a long time ago, and when I moved back to the area I looked him up. He insisted that I stop by sometime, so here we are."

"Is he a vampire, also?"

"Yes, he is. Why?" He was curious as to why that would matter to her.

"Um...Well, I would feel bad eating in front of you, so I was wondering that if he is the cook, if that meant he also made dishes for vampires." She answered honestly.  
>Even though he always told her it did not bother him to watch her eat, she would be lying if she did not admit it made her feel just a little awkward.<p>

"Sookie, you needn't worry about me, I am fine with you eating in front of me. It is an opportunity for me to keep you here long enough to get to know you and have your company all to myself."

Bill already knew she became self-conscious at times when he had watched her eat in the past.

"…But, to answer your question, yes, he does prepare a few dishes by request. And since this is a dinner for two, I called ahead with my order."

"Well…that's great then." She was a little shocked that he had made the effort, when he had not done so in the past.

When the server came to take their order Bill requested a bowl of gumbo and a sweet tea for Sookie, at her prompting, a bottle of O Negative TruBlood for himself and let her know his food order for the night had already been placed. When Sookie had asked what he was having, he equated it to a spiced up soup. That it was in a sense, Cajun'fied. She found it interesting that she had never known blood could be prepared different ways until recently or that she had never thought to ask before now.

"So, how have you liked being back in Bon Temps?" she asked.

"Well, it certainly is different from when I was last here, nearly 150 years ago. What is now known as Bon Temps was no more than a hole in the road between Monroe and Ruston. It was not even a town then, the area was on the out skirts of a town named Parksville, in the County of *******. There were not many inhabitants, it was only farmers scattered about, a small general store that had the barest of necessities and a blacksmith that we could go to and have shoes fitted for our horses. Actually, the blacksmiths location was probably right about where Merlotte's now stands, not far from the water. The land my home sits on was originally part of that which my father owned. It was an area we had cleared some years prior for planting, but he eventually gave it to me to build the house I am now owner of again."

The server interrupted them for a moment to place their meals in front of them and ask about refills.

"Oh my goodness, this is wonderful! " Sookie exclaimed after she tasted her gumbo. "I would make a glutton of myself if I had this in my house."

"Well then, this place is a definite keeper, should you allow me the honor of your company in the future." Bill smiled and winked at Sookie.

"Yes. I would say it does belong on that list." She replied coyly, and then asked. "How is your …I suppose it is soup, right?"

"It is quite good actually. I had not realized how much I missed the flavor of good spices. I am not usually partial to prepared vampire fare, but I have been pleasantly surprised the last few days."

"Oh?"

"Yes…I had not thanked you properly for the…'dessert' you prepared for me." He disregarded his previous notion and reached across the table to take her left hand into his, then brought it to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss on its backside. Still holding it, he finished. "It was magnificent, unlike anything I can recall every having in my lifetime. Thank you…" As he finished speaking, he gently placed her hand back from where he retrieved it.

Sookie stared at him for a moment before she replied; he never failed to amaze her with his gentle sincerity. She smiled to herself and replied. "You're very welcome, I'm so glad you liked it."

"I honestly do not believe 'like' is the correct verbiage, but yes I did…very much."

They sat in silence for a few moments while they ate, both having various thoughts about the other. Bill broke the silence first.

"You know the house that you live in? My father and I helped Jonas Stackhouse build a portion of it."

"Really! I didn't know that."

"Well, it was not uncommon to help the families that lived around you. Building anything was a slow process, as you could not go to the local home improvement store for supplies. Lumber was prepared by hand, so any extra folks that could help were appreciated. Especially when you were at the mercy of the seasons, weather could delay you for some time and ruin the work you did, in some cases. "

"So, you actually built houses with your bare hands?"

"Sure, I built the home I am living in now. I helped my father when he added to the home I grew up in and the barn. And, your Great, Great, Great Grandfather, as I mentioned. Among some others we knew."

"Geez. That's just amazing. I could hardly build a thing with Legos, let alone be able to fashion something out of wood." Sookie thought about what he had said about knowing her kin, she knew that he mentioned knowing them and the house when he spoke to Gran the first time he had come to the house, but she did not really process it at the time..

"You knew my Great, Great, Great Grandfather? You know, I can't help but find that a little strange. I mean, I realize you are older than I am, but it is kinda hard to get a grasp on just how much. Just to look at you I would guess your not much older than I am, but looks can be decieving any more."

"Well, if it is all the same to you, I would like to try to put all my years and experiences behind me and start over as I am at this moment, to build a new life in Bon Temps. One that allows me to discover who I really am, and more importantly who I want to become. Eventually, to be accepted as an individual instead of 'what' I am." Bill looked pointedly at Sookie. "It is my sincere hope that I can begin with proving myself to you."

Sookie's natural instinct was to protest and tell him he needed to do no such thing, that he should be accepted the way he was, but she knew he was really trying to tell her that he wanted to move past the circumstances that brought him to her originally and right what wrongs had been done. She had contemplated during the last several weeks whether such a thing was even possible, if it was possible to truly start over knowing all that she does. Her answer to herself was evident in the fact that she was sitting there staring into Bill's expectant eyes. While she knew not all could be forgotten, she did know her love for him was strong enough to give them both a fighting chance to become the people they could both be proud of. He was not the only one that needed to evaluate where they had been and where they are going in life. For many things, she was just as guilty and she knew it.  
>"Perhaps we can learn from one another. It would be nice to have company on the road to self-discovery, I would think. Besides, I would think you would need to see yourself through the eyes of another to truly learn who you are."<p>

Bill smiled. "You are a unique woman, Miss Stackhouse. I have a notion that my life has changed having met you. For the better, of course. Thank you."

"And mine as well."

After dinner, Sookie had some New Orleans Style Bread Pudding at Bill's insistence to repay her for the blood pudding she prepared for him. The mixture of flavors was beyond words. She could not help but to interrupt the comfortable small talk they fell into with a moaned appreciation when she took a bite. The ease that they both felt around the other continued for the ride home as they discussed what books the other liked to read and found themselves agreeing to read something the other one likes to get a sense of their personality. In which case, Sookie would be reading an analytical thriller and Bill would be reading a romance.  
>As Bill eased his car up Sookie's drive, he wondered to himself whether it would be wrong of him to kiss her good night or even if this had to be the end of the evening. It was such a perfect 'first date' he thought, and things were off to such a great start that he decided he was going to abide by his initial instinct.<br>Once he parked, he made his way around the car and after opening the door, reached for her hand to help her from the passenger side. Sookie took it eagerly, and relished the cool feel of his tighten around hers.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Bill grinned and held her hand in his as they walked up the steps to her porch, and found he did not want to let it go.  
>"I had a lovely time, Bill. Thank you, so much for dinner."<p>

"You are quite welcome; I thoroughly enjoyed your company. Might I be lucky enough that you would agree to do it again some time?" Bill asked expectantly.

"I would like that. I do not want to be presumptuous as to what you had in mind, but I do work the next two nights until close."

"The next night you are free then…?"

Sookie smiled her bright, radiant smile, just as she did when she answered the door to find this handsome creature in front of her. "It's a date then!"

"Perfect." Bill did not break his eye contact as he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it, the soft, wetness of his lower lip brushed her flesh just before he spoke again. "I cannot wait." His breath on the dampness caused a hitch in her breath.

Sookie just watched as he released her hand and bid her Good-bye before he drove off. She just could not seem to get her mind and her mouth to cooperate. He literally left her speechless…that simple brush of his lips as she looked into his eyes was all it took.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock at Bill's door in the early hours of morning that tore him away from the book he was reading. He was a bit apprehensive of answering it, since callers in the middle of the night had proven to cause him grief in the past, and he was in no hurry to get pulled into someone else's problems again, especially now that he thought he and Sookie had a fighting chance, if they were left to themselves. The knock came again…"Damn it!"

Not in any particular hurry, he made his way to the front door at a leisurely pace to make who ever it was wait, before he finally asked, "Who is it?"

"Bill?"

"Sookie?" He exclaimed as he hurried to unlock the door and threw it open.  
>"Is everything all right? He asked urgently. "Is anything wrong?"<p>

She just stood on his porch and stared at him.

"Come in." He stepped through the door far enough to bring his arm around her back and ushered her into his house, so he could shut the door and make certain she was safe. Still she said nothing.

Once inside she turned to face him and continued to stare at him intently. Bill looked her up and down to assess her for any harm that might have been done, but could not see any such signs. In fact, she looked just the same as she did when he left her on the porch. She still had the same sundress on and even wore the same expression she had as he said good-bye reluctantly. Actually, she had not spoken then either.

"Sookie, please tell me. Has something happened? Are you all right?" He pleaded with her as his worry grew from her continued silence.

Instead of a verbal response, Sookie slowly walked up to him, her eyes taking in the strong lines of his face, the curve of his mouth, the creased lines of worry that marred his otherwise flawless skin, the intense blue of his eyes at that moment. She brought her hand up to his face and watched as her fingertips traced a line from his temple down to his jaw line and then across his tender lips, pausing over them before drawing the lower one down slightly until it gave way; just as it did when he brushed it over her skin earlier.

Bill could only stare at her, as his thoughts switched gears from worry to sudden desire brought about by her sensuous touch. He watched her intently as her eyes moved from his mouth back to his own eyes, immediately he recognized what was burning within her. He had seen that same intensity in her weeks ago when they were in the woods. At that moment his fangs dropped with a forcefulness he could not control, punctuated with a loud 'snick' as they clicked into place, and a snarl.

Not able to resist him any longer, Sookie pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to bring them face to face, placed her hands on both of his shoulders to steady herself, then leaned in to him as she licked up the length of one of his fangs slowly to savor its feel.

In that instant, Bill wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into him tightly and devoured her mouth. He had wanted to do it ever since she had finally ended the self-imposed seclusion the night before, but had held back.

Earlier, he had wondered how long they would both be able to abide by the unspoken rules that were set when she portrayed them as strangers getting to know each other. Now, there was a split second of relief as he acknowledged that she was the one to put an end to her own game, but it was quickly forgotten as she proceeded to drag her tongue across his fang to insure that her blood made its way into his mouth. At the taste, he picked her up and sped with her, no longer paying any mind to his earlier inclination not to use it, over to the foot of the stairs and placed her on a step, as he crouched over her like a predator ready to attack.

It was exactly the reaction she had hoped for, and she purposefully grinned at him so he knew it.

'_Such boldness!_' He thought and he loved it.

Quickly, Sookie turned to use her hands and feet to propel herself out from under him in an attempt to get away and make him chase her. Bill let out a growl as she made her way up to the landing. He came up a few more steps then reached up to grab hold of her ankle and brought her whole body back down to the steps, then pulled her down two of them to meet him. A manic laugh escaped her as she looked back over her shoulder and challenged the vampire's stare with one of her own; finally, she spoke in that same deep, silky voice she used in the car earlier.

"What are you waiting for?"

Bill growled at her and bared his fangs, and then with the hand that held her ankle, he reached up to push her dress that had ridden up when he drew her toward him, the rest of the way and ripped her underwear from her body as his other hand freed himself from his own constraints. Inside of few seconds he was buried to the hilt, and Sookie screamed out from the exquisite pain and pleasure felt as soon as they were joined. She braced herself on her hands and knees as Bill began to move within her with a need that matched her own. After a few urgent minutes of primal thrusting, he tried to rein himself in enough to focus on the feel of Sookie's warmth wrapped around him. Her slick walls grabbing onto him each time he pulled away as if begging him to come back, a request he eagerly complied with for each time he returned it brought him closer to home.

The thought of Sookie being his home had him wanting to look into her eyes, to see into her soul. He pulled out and flipped her onto her back as he wrapped an arm around her to keep the step from bruising her back, and used his other to hook under her leg so he could raise it up onto his shoulder before he brought his hand down on the step next to her shoulder to brace himself. At the same moment that their mouths met and her tongue stroked his, he was back inside of her. The momentum of their movements had eventually driven Sookie across the steps she rested on until she was up against the wall where the two met. No longer able to move with him, his thrusts became deeper and more punishing.

They were both panting, calling out each other's name in ecstasy…

Bill's eyes flew open and the familiar grayed wood of the floor that lay above him where he slept greeted him. It took him a moment to get his bearings and realize he had been dreaming.

"What in Hell was that?" He exclaimed aloud to himself.

While he definitely wanted to behave like a gentlemen with Sookie while they became reacquainted with one another, he did imagine other ways they could spend the time together, but the aggressiveness had not been part of those thoughts. While he did thoroughly enjoy his dream and was a little dismayed to find that was all it was, he was not sure where his brain got that from. Okay, that was not entirely true. He did have one night full of Sookie's surprising boldness that he had revisited many times in the past weeks.

The longer he lay there stunned, he realized the desire and urgency he felt was still with him, however, it was no longer his own he was feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to everyone reading my story and leaving me feedback! _**

**_I am so glad you are liking it so far. Hope you enjoy what's to come..._**

Merlotte's had been swamped ever since Sookie had come in for her shift just before 5pm. The Fair that always made its way through the area this time each year set up in one of the open fields on the edge of town, only a few miles from Merlotte's. This was always both a curse and a blessing because it meant that there was an increase in people coming in, many from neighboring towns, either before or after they went to the Fair. Tonight was the start of the three day affair and it seemed the whole town had come in for dinner before heading off to get their fill of funnel cake and candy apples. While many of them were either families that would head home after the kid's had their fill for the night, or those out on a date looking to get to know each other amongst the lights and rides laughing and enjoying one another's company, there were those that would be back later tonight after the bull riding show was over, all amped up from the excitement looking to drink until they closed the bar down, and inevitably become drunk and obnoxious.

Sookie had dreaded this weekend, she would always head home each night afraid she would fall asleep at the wheel from being so exhausted, and though they were busy, tips were never what you would think they would be. It always proved in the past that tips were never that good when the Fair was in town; she had come to believe that folks wanted to spend their money on some pointless game for a useless prize or junk food, instead of tip their waitress. The only saving grace was the number of people helped balance out the lack of tip left. Either way, Sookie knew the next two days were going to suck the happiness she had felt all day, from her date with Bill last night, right out of her. The only light at the end of the tunnel was knowing the fair would be gone at the end of the weekend, she only had tomorrow night to work, and that she has another date with Bill to look forward to.

She was busy having a woman at one of her tables argue over her tea not being sweet enough for her liking when Bill walked in. As soon as he had made it through the door he scanned past all the faces until he found who he was looking for. His chest swelled at the sight of her and he smiled when his hearing picked out her sweet voice over all he other noises. She was trying hard to be polite and agreeable with the woman arguing with her, attempting to placate her by suggesting she use the additional sugar packets found on her table to sweeten it to her liking, but Bill could hear the frustration in her voice. He had the mind to go over and bare his fangs at the woman for being so overly rude, but knew that would only make things harder on Sookie. Controlling his anger over what he perceived others did to her was on his list of what not to repeat if possible. After all, she had been doing this job and defending herself long before he had entered the picture.

Looking around he found an empty booth that was in her section and sat down. He hoped that seeing him again made her light up the way she had done last night, the same way he did just a moment ago at the mere sight of her.

With her stare set on the floor and a glass of sweet tea in her hand she made her way back over to the bar, silently cursing to herself. As she came behind the counter she grabbed a bag of sugar out a cabinet and began to pour in into the glass.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, we here at Merlottes's have NO clue how to make proper sweet tea! According to that lovely woman, that I was lucky enough to end up with in my section, we all must be Yankee's afraid of sugar!" She said exasperated.

"What! Why, I can barely drink it without my teeth hurting. How sweet is she expecting it to be?"

"Sweet, Sam! Real Sweet!" By this time there was enough sugar to fill up a ¼ of the glass.

"If she wants that much, why didn't you just offer to take her more packets so she could make it the way she wanted?" He asked while getting a tooth ache just from the sight of it.

"I. Did. Sam! She said she bought a sweet tea and she should get a sweet tea, that she didn't come out to eat so she could serve herself." She said biting off her words.

"Alright, Sook. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down. You've been running yourself ragged tonight and need to take a break. How 'bout I take this on over to the walking cavity and let her tell me how to make my own tea?"

"Sure Sam, help yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you, but I don't need a break. It will slow down a bit shortly, once the rest of the dinner crowd clears out."

"Suit your self, but I still think you need to take a deep breath and a moment to yourself."

Sookie did just that. With her back to the bar, facing away from all the patrons she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind of all the racket that was both in her mind and out. Once she did she felt a calm come over her in a way that she instantly recognized. Her eyes flew open and she spun around so quickly that she nearly bumped into Sam walking past her as he returned from his delivery of the 'bag 'o sugar with tea' as he thought of it.

"Whoa! Watch it there." He exclaimed almost dropping some to the empty mugs he picked up on his way back.

Sookie's eyes found Bill right away. She did not need to look around; she knew exactly where he was. Their eyes met and all they could do was stare at each other, both unmoving, but seemed to say plenty to each other without words. Bill seen that smile he had hoped for and she saw his sultry stare beckon her to come to him.  
>Sam knew exactly who she was looking at and wondered if this was a good thing or not. He had not seen Bill in sometime and when he tried to ask Sookie if everything was alright she would just say <em>'I have some things to work out'<em>and left it at that. He was not sure what had happened, but figured it must not have been good since she had not spoken of Bill recently. He could not see her face, but he seen the stare Bill was giving her and wasn't sure if it was a welcome one or not.

"Hey, Sookie? Is everything okay? I mean, should I go ask Bill to leave so his being here doesn't upset you?" Sam offered.

Sookie did not respond, she did not even hear him. Her thoughts and attention were focused on one individual and she was coming out from behind the bar to get closer to him. Bill never looked away as she approached.

"Hi. What can I get you tonight?" She asked with a big smile and pad in hand.

Bill smiled. "Do you have any TruBlood? O neg.?" He asked.

"Sure do." She replied automatically, still lost in his eyes.

"Well then, that is what I will have…" He replied, and then dropped his voice a little lower. "Unless you can suggest something else I may enjoy more, perhaps?"

Sookie saw the twinkle in his eye and blushed, an image came to mind of what he had enjoyed rather well in her thoughts earlier today when she was in the shower. Bill picked up on the same feelings he felt when he was awakened from his exquisite dream and now knew for sure that it had been induced by her own thoughts.

Sookie cleared her throat "No. Sorry, that's all we serve here." _'Crap, why is he wearing that grin'_"Let me go get that for you." Her smile grew once more as she turned and headed back to the bar.

Sam had heard the whole exchange and wondered what on earth was going on. Still grinning, Sookie went by him, grabbed a bottle out to the fridge and popped it into the microwave.

"Sookie, what the hell was that all about?"

"What do you mean, Sam? She asked as the bell dinged.

"I mean, Bill hasn't been in here for ages, and the way you didn't want to talk about that I assumed you two had split up. Now he comes in here, you're smiling like a loon and your both acting as if you've never met. That's what I mean!"

Sookie removed the bottle, placed her thumb over the top and tipped it to make sure it was mixed with no hot spots, and then put it on her tray as she brushed past Sam.  
>"I don't know what you mean, Sam." Then she left the bar, leaving him confused.<p>

"Sorry for the wait, here you are." As she reached out to place the bottle on the table in front of Bill he reached out to take it from her instead.

For a moment they were both holding the bottle, his fingers over hers and just as the first time so long ago all the clamor of voices in her head and around them seemed to disappear, it was only her and the vampire. Her eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds as she relished the peacefulness. It had been so long since she felt calm and at ease in a crowd of people like this. She opened her eyes and found Bill watching her intently.

"Thank-you." He bid her as he slowly pulled the bottle and his hand from hers, taking care to let each of his fingers brush softly along hers until they lost contact.

"You are very welcome." She said in a small voice. "Please, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." The corner of her mouth curled in a smile as she realized what she had just said had double meaning.

"Well, since you mentioned it…" Bill got out of his mouth as a table a few booths down called out for Sookie interrupting what he was going to say.

"Oh, geeze…I really should go take care of them."

"Certainly." Bill smiled at her as he felt her reluctance to walk away.

Before she had a chance to take two steps he reached out and grabbed her hand. Sookie stopped suddenly and looked down to see Bill's hand clasp her own, then back at him. His eyes were full of so much emotion as he began to stroke her palm with his thumb in a way she found both soothing and erotic. She just smiled at him, answering all his look asked her. Then the other table yelled for her again and they both let go at the same time, their eyes holding a few seconds longer before she turned away.

After almost an hour of watching her run around trying to keep up with her orders Bill decided that he should probably go, as he had already distracted her enough for her to be called after three times already. Not that it would have gotten her in trouble with Sam, but it would cost her tips and running behind only added to her stress. Before he left, he folded a $50 bill into a flower and left it for her as payment for his drinks and her tip.

When Sookie noticed the bus boy clearing the TruBlood bottle from the empty booth she sighed to herself, wishing she had not been so busy so that she could have said good-bye. Just then the bus boy walked up to her, holding his bin of dirty dishes and handed her a folded up piece of paper.

"Here, I think this is for you." He stated, and then walked back to the kitchen.

Sookie looked down at her hand a little closer and realized it was an Origami flower. It was so complex and beautiful. On closer inspection she realized it was actually made out of money, quite a bit really. Not wanting to destroy it, she went over to the register and fished into her apron for her tips, pulled out enough to cover Bill's tab and then after looking at it a few moments longer Sookie smiled to herself, then placed the flower into a pocket she had emptied so she knew it was safe. The rest of the night she found that she would reach in just to feel it there and every time she thought of Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday night at Merlotte's had come and gone much the same way Friday had. Busy and chock full of rude, poor tippers drawn in by the weekends attraction; it made for an exhausting shift that Sookie was thankful was now over. The one thing she had anticipated, and wished for to save her from the aggravation of the night, was a visit from Bill that never came. All night long, she found herself looking toward the door to see who had just come in; or if she was too busy to notice, she made sure to scan the faces in her section certain that at any moment she would spot him there, but the closer it came to closing the deeper her disappointment set in. She had been too busy to consider why he did not come to see her, but now alone in her car she could not help but wonder. Yes, she did tell him she would not be free until Sunday, but that did not deter him from coming in last night, and seeing him would have been a welcome distraction.

As Sookie began to climb the steps to her house, she noticed a wrapped bunch of flowers placed at the doors threshold. She smiled as she reached down to pick them up, knowing immediately whom they were from. It was 11 sunflowers, one of her favorites, bound with green tissue paper and a peach ribbon. As she lay the bouquet across her forearm to allow her to unlock the door, she noticed there was a card stuck in amongst the stems. Once she made it inside and sat down her things she pulled out the card to read it, anxious to see what it said.

_Dearest Sookie, _

_After seeing how busy you were last night and undoubtedly where tonight as well, I did not want to be a distraction at work again, but did want to give you something that brightened your spirits and help to make you to smile until tomorrow night when I can spend the evening trying to for myself. _

_See you just after dark._

_Sweet Dreams,_  
><em>Bill Compton<em>

__Having read the note to herself two more times, hearing Bill's voice in her head as she did so, she pressed the card to her heart and giggled like a teenager as she went to the kitchen in search of a vase. After arranging the stems with care, she placed them on the small table next to her bed and fell asleep with a smile at her lips and thoughts of Bill kissing them.

Sookie had just finished pinning her hair up in to a messy bun when she heard a knock at her door. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before turning out the light and then hurried to answer it. She was greeted by the vision of Bill wearing a grey henley, dark jeans, and a smile, while holding a single sunflower.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Hi, Bill." She replied with a gleaming smile.

"Ah, there is the smile I had hoped to see. The flowers did the trick then, and here is the one I held back to insure I could see that smile for myself." Bill reached out as if to give her the flower, but took her hand with his left instead and brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on it. "Though I fear its beauty is lost amidst your own radiance."

"Why Mr. Compton, aren't you full of flattery this evening?" Her hand still in his, reluctant to let go. "While the flowers are lovely and did bring a smile every time I looked at them today, it was the sight of you just now that made me, as you said, radiant. That seems to be the effect your presence has on me, if I may be so honest to say."

If Bill could have blushed, he would have. He had not expected her candor over such a simple thing, but it made his stomach flutter. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Then you must know how I feel every time I lay my eyes upon you."

The two of them stood silent a moment as they took in the sight of the other until Bill reached out.

"Your flower, milady"

"Thank-you." Sookie took the stem and brought the bloom to her nose as Bill offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked.

She reached inside and grabbed her keys, locked the door and took hold of what he offered.

"Yes, lets."

Once in the car she asked, "So, what is the plan for the night?"

"Well, I thought we could go to the Fair since this isthe last night it is in town."

"Oh." She responded a little under whelmed.

Bill's eyebrows rose at her obvious tone. "Does that disappoint you?"

"No…well, maybe. I'm just not a big fan of the Fair is all."

"Really, why is that? I would have thought the change of pace would have been welcome."

"Well, the crowd for one, I don't do well in them, and it seems to be a waste of hard earned money if you ask me."

"I see. May I ask when was the last time you had been to a Fair?"

"Me? Oh gosh, must have been when I was younger. Gran would take Jason and I, but as I got older I told her we didn't need to go, as I knew she did not have the extra money to throw away. Plus, the crowds were just too much for me to be around. Once I started to work I was either scheduled for shifts the whole time it was in town or I did not care to throw my own money away."

Bill considered her reasons before he spoke and chose his words carefully since money was always a touchy subject. "Well, if you do not mind, I would like to experience it for myself, as it has been a very long time since I have been to one and I was hoping to see what all the fuss was about. As for any cost, this is a date remember? It is my pleasure to spend any amount needed just to be able to enjoy time with you. Besides, I think the both of us could use some fun. As far as the crowd, you just say the word and we are gone."

Sookie thought about it for a moment and had to admit she could use a chance to unwind after the last couple of days.

"Okay, you have a deal."

The Fair was lit up with bright, colorful lights that beckoned for you to come enjoy the rides or test your skill at a game and win a prize. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy and funnel cakes competed against the smell of pepper & onions grilling with Italian Sausages; The sound of bell's that chimed, announcing another winner, and men on microphones beckoning for you to come try your luck. It was just as Sookie remembered from all those years ago, she could not help but let the excitement infect her; it made her feel like a kid again. Bill had been watching Sookie as she took in their surroundings as they walked and noticed the youthful sparkle in her eyes, he felt a sense of joy coming from her that made him happy. When she had told him she did not care for the idea, he had been afraid she would change her mind and have them leave as soon as she seen the amount of people gathered. Instead, she simply reached down as they were walking, took his hand into her own and briefly closed her eyes at the relief she always seemed to gain from their contact. When she opened them, they looked like any other couple out on a date holding hands.  
>"What would you like to do first?" He asked her.<p>

"Geez, I'm not sure where to start."

"Are you hungry? We could find something you would like, or wait to eat later at Merlotte's if you prefer. I realize I did not let you know my plans for the evening; you were probably prepared for dinner somewhere." Suddenly worried he had left her disappointed and hungry.

"No, here is fine. I don't believe I could hold out for Merlotte's after smelling all the different foods they have here anyway, but I'm fine for now." Sookie replied.

"Okay. Anything you want, just say the word. I want to have the whole Fair experience, so I will have to indulge through you." He said matter-of-factly while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright then…how about we try some rides? We can get tickets over here." She said as she pulled him with her toward the ticket booths.

"Lead the way." He said, grinning to himself.

The first ride they tried out was the 'Merry Mixer', which sent Sookie right into Bill squashing him against the outside of the cart from its centripetal force. Both found themselves laughing hysterically as Sookie tried desperately to hang on to the lap bar and pull her weight off of Bill only to lose her grip and slam into him again. On the rollercoaster, they both held their arms high into the air and yelled with every drop the ride made, leaving their stomachs at the top of each hill. In the haunted house, Bill could not believe the cliché scare tactics used or the B-grade costumes on puppets, but they did do their job to have Sookie jump at every turn and bury her face into his shoulder. Bill took advantage no matter how ridiculous it was and placed his arms around her for the pseudo protection.

Next, they moved onto a ride named 'Gravitron', which looked a lot like what movies make out a space ship to be, Bill thought. The two of them went inside with the rest of the riders and were instructed to line up along the outer wall directly in front of a full-length pad. There were not enough riders to take up every space, so everyone had spread out that left empty spaces between groups. Sookie remembered what this ride was like from when she was younger, but wondered if Bill knew, as he looked a little unsure about the ride. The door closed and the lights went out leaving them in the dark, save a few color lights that ran along the circular handrail in the center. Slowly the wall that everyone stood against began to move, spinning like a top. As it picked up speed Bill found he was stuck to against the wall much like the first ride they were on, only this time he started to inches his way up toward the ceiling as his feet left the floor.

"Sookie?" His voice sounded uncertain of what to make of this.

"Bill, just relax." She offered.

To Bill he felt like he was looking up at everyone, as though he was stuck at the bottom of a large room, it was an odd sensation. Even with his vampire speed and strength, he found it too difficult to try to keep himself lifted from the wall without ending up right back where he started.

"Sookie, I'm not really sure I care for this." He said with unease.

Sookie struggled to bring herself up onto her side to face Bill so she could look at him, but with the gravitational pull, she quickly flipped onto her stomach, and found herself directly on top of Bill.

Her mouth was right next to his ear and he could feel her hot breath as she spoke.

"I've gotcha, don't think about the ride. Just concentrate on my voice…it will be over soon."

Suddenly, that was the last thing he wanted. Their bodies were molded to each other. Sookie's leg fit snuggly between Bill's, her thigh applied a slight pressure to his groin and his did the same to her. Bill could not help the thought that passed through his mind of how he could not be any closer to her physically without being completely inside of her, and that made him harden beneath her. He closed his eyes and felt the spinning sensation, the pressure all over his body that held the two to them in place coupled with her hot breath at his ear, and groaned aloud.

Sookie was hyperaware of Bill's reaction to their sudden position and the pressure between her own legs grew, spurring her own arousal. She could feel every shift of his muscles beneath her, her nipples began to harden where they were smashed against him, her lips found themselves closer still to his ear, and they brushed it softly as she spoke again having heard his groan.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked in a whisper.

Goosebumps found their way across his flesh. "Much better now. You?"

"I'm good." She responded in the low, silky tone he loved.

Just then, the ride began to slow and the two of them started to sink back toward the floor. He could now bring his arms up, so he encircled her waist so she did not fall and to steady her as their feet touched the ground. They stood like that, just looking at each other as the ride attendant instructed all riders to exit carefully. Soon they were the only ones left inside.

"I guess we should get going." Sookie finally said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Bill replied as he fought the urge to glamour the attendant to leave them inside and lock the door, but before he could act on the thought Sookie had taken his hand and led them out into the crowd where once again they were assaulted by the noise and light around them. In an attempt to get hold of himself Bill cleared his throat and asked, "What next?"

Sookie had her own thought as to what could be next, but thankfully her stomach decided for her with a growl right then.

"Well, I guess it's food if you don't mind."

"No! Of course not. Lead the way." He answered with a sweep of his arm and relief.

As much as he wanted to be inside of her at that moment, to have his lips brush every inch of her bare skin, to have her moan from the pleasure he gave her…he was grateful to be kept on track. He did not want to ruin the chance to see this 'dating' through until the end, no matter how hard it might be.

After a walk through all the food vendors, and finally a chilidog with fries, the previous tension felt by both Bill and Sookie had relaxed enough that they decided to try out some games. The first game they had come to was a basketball theme; you had to make five baskets in a row to win a prize. Sookie was not sure how Bill's 2 pointer was, but she knew hers was no good. She had always dreaded when she had been made to play in gym class. Really, any sport for that matter; Jason was the athlete, not her.

Bill shot all five baskets and made one after the other with ease. He did not even use his innate speed when he could have. Sookie thought about it and realized he had not used any of his skills from his 'otherness' since the night he healed her hand. It dawned on her that it was his attempt to make their courting seem more normal. She smiled with acknowledgement and appreciation for his effort. Aside from his diet and cool skin, they were every bit like any other couple out tonight on a date. Soon she was asked to choose a prize and she picked a floppy ear dog from the wall and thanked Bill as she gave it a hug.

They continued to walk, heading deeper into the gaming realm where "Step right up…try your luck and win a prize for the lady" had been shouted by every attendant they walked by. It had begun to irritate Sookie _'As if I'm not capable of winning one for myself!'_

When they came upon a booth, apparently sponsored by a gun manufacturer, which required skill with shooting a gun Sookie paused. She looked over the pegboard wall to consider what prize she was going to take from the man as he began to address Bill to let him know how many shots he would get for his money and the number of targets that had to be hit for each prize. Sookie picked up the gun and checked its sights.

"Hey there little lady, careful with that. We don't need you doing anything to mess up that pretty face of yours." The man said as he approached Sookie ready to relieve her of the gun. Sookie shot him a look that stopped him mid-stride.

"Sookie, would you like me to win something for you?" Bill asked.

"Bill, if we are going to spend time together you need to know I am perfectly capable of doing things for myself, despite the opinion of some." The last of her words directed to the other man present. "And, I will be part of any planning or decisions made that pertain to me, not have them made for me like I am a child. Even if it is _thought _to be for my own good. It will do you well to remember that." She finished, her attention now focused on Bill.

The attendant just looked between her and Bill, confused as to what that was supposed to mean, but Bill understood every word and smiled.

"Duly noted, Miss Stackhouse." He turned his attention back to the other man. "Here is enough for the both of us to see how good of a shot we are." He looked back to Sookie. "Let us see what you got."

Sookie smiled at Bill then steadied herself and made quick work of all the targets in mere seconds. Both Bill and the attendant were left a bit shocked at her speed and accuracy. Sookie walked over to the man and handed him the gun.

"Never underestimate the skill of a woman." He looked down at the gun then back to Sookie. "Oh, no mam'."

"Your turn, Bill." She prompted. "What?...Jason made sure I knew how to shoot so I can protect myself."

Bill just shook his head and laughed. He knows she is strong willed and capable of extraordinary things when needed, but he must admit to himself that she is a lot more capable then he has given her credit for, and this was one way she tried to prove it.

Of course, Bill aced his attempt, as well, but that really was not the point. Every game they played from then on was a competition between the two of them. Maybe not a fair one if Bill's obvious advantage was taken into account, but they both had fun nonetheless and accumulated far too many stuffed animals. Soon they were handing them to passing children as they strolled through the fair grounds, all but the floppy ear dog. That one Sookie kept tight in one arm as she held onto Bill's hand with the other.

"We have one ride ticket left, is there anything else you would like to go on before they all close down?" Bill inquired.

"The 'Ferris Wheel', I always liked the view from up high. It was quiet and I could look down at everything from my own space." She answered.

"The 'Ferris Wheel' it is then."

Once seated in their bucket with the lap bar secured they began to ascend to the top as each bucket below emptied and re-filled with the next rider.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Fair, now? Still believe it to be a waste of time and money?'

"Well, waste of money…yes, but perhaps you really do need to spend both and just have fun every once in awhile…but it also has a lot to do with the company." She looked at Bill. "Thank you for bringing me. I'm not sure I would have enjoyed it as much if you were not with me. Having you close to me brings a certain peace I just can't explain. Crowds are usually a bit of a struggle, but tonight with you, I didn't even notice."

Bill looked into the big brown eyes staring at him with utter sincerity.

"I am delighted that my presence can give you escape from your chaos." He reached up to brush away a tendril of hair that had blown into her face and tucked it behind her ear, then let his fingers trail down her neck and the back of her shoulder blade before he let his hand fall away to rest on the back of the seat.

At the gentle caress, Sookie felt her body respond in two distinct ways; chills spread over her skin as warmth filled her core. Bill's eyes had moved to her mouth as he unconsciously began to lean into her.

"Bill…" Sookie whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?" He answered now mere inches from her mouth, his hands held in place by his grip on the back of the seat in one and the lab bar in the other.

Sookie did not answer with words, but instead closed her eyes; her heart beat rapidly from the anticipation of his mouth touching hers.

Just before they met, the ride came to a sudden stop as it began to let riders off again and forced Bill to lurch sideways away from Sookie, interrupting the moment. Both of them seemed to snap out of the trance they were in and began to look around to get their bearings just as they were lowered in to position for their own exit.

Silently they walked hand in hand, lost in thought over what would happen next. Should they or shouldn't they? Do they keep up the charade or say the hell with it and just take each other the way they both longed to do? Bill's resolve to see this whole thing through was becoming more difficult every moment he spent with Sookie, but he did vow to himself to not cross the line and take the opportunity seriously, that is unless she ended the game first. Inwardly he groaned at the decision he made.  
>Sookie was contemplating much the same as she tried to remind herself what the reason was for all this in the first place. It was to allow them to get to know each other with a fresh start, as if they were just beginning to date like any normal couple does, but they were not normal, nor were they ignorant of the pleasure that could be had together. Logically she had known the whole thing would be difficult, but it was proving much harder than she imagined. '<em>Okay, this is our second date and third time seeing each other. If this was any one else what would be acceptable behavior?' <em>she asked herself. '_Oooo…kissing. I would let him kiss me with that mouth. It is so perfect that it caresses every syllable he utters. I was dying for him to kiss me back on the ride…'_

'Sookie?...Sookie?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry I didn't hear what you said."

"I was asking what you would like to do next. Are you ready to call it an evening or was there something else you would like to do?" '_Is this a trick question?' _she thought_. "_The rides are set to shut down now, but we could find someplace else to go if you like, Merlotte's maybe." Bill decided to stick to his vow, but that did not mean he could not attempt to get her to break first with innuendo on his side. It may not be gentlemanly of him, but he is not all gentleman.

Sookie looked around and noticed the crowed that had been around them had begun to thin out and she could see the car headlights in the distance as people began to pull out of the field where they parked.

"I think maybe we should head out, too. I have the early shift tomorrow and don't want to be asleep on my feet." She said reluctantly.

"Of course, whatever you like."

During the whole ride home they both talked of everything from their favorite color to pet peeves', anything to try and keep their minds off what it was they truly wanted, but it was not working as well as they hoped. Sookie had noticed Bill's grip on the steering wheel was a little tighter than necessary. Bill had noticed how Sookie was fidgeting in her seat; tightening and relaxing her left leg that was crossed over her right. On the outside, they tried to appear calm and collected, but inside they were simmering with a growing need.

As the car eased up the drive to her house Sookie decided it would be best if Bill did not accompany her to the door tonight, as she would probably loose her self control, pull him into the house with her and not let him go until dawn's approach. Once the car came to a stop she glanced over at Bill, he was looking down at the steering wheel as if contemplating his next move also.

"Thank-you for the lovely time tonight, Bill. I had a lot of fun." Sookie quickly said, then leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, but instead her lips found his when he turned to look at her.

She had meant it to be just a quick kiss and then jump out the door right away, but when their lips met all sense of time ceased. Her body began to tingle from the contact, her lips moved to brush over his slowly as she enjoyed the velvety feel beneath hers. She closed her eyes as her mouth parted slightly to draw in the breath that was stolen from her sending a cool rush of air across Bill's lips. The split second that it took was an eternity for him, he quickly sought out the feel of her mouth pressed to his again as he brought his hand up to cup the back of her head to keep her close as he began his exploration by capturing her upper lip between his, then the bottom. Sookie sighed as he moved up to her closed eyelids and placed a tender kiss to each one in turn, her cheek bones, back to her awaiting mouth. She had butterflies in her stomach, her breath had become uneven and the apex between her thighs now throbbed as heat flooded her entire body. She brought her hand up to rest on Bill's cheek and the touch sent her heat right into his soul, igniting him. He felt the brush of her fingers along his neck as she slid them up its nape and into his hair, then growled against her mouth as she took hold fist full to tug his head back slightly, breaking the contact with his lips only to trail hers along the underside of his jaw. She made her way to the sensitive spot just under his ear where his jaw and neck meet and he hissed as he leaned his head into her, fangs clicking into place.

At the sound, Sookie felt the wetness, which had been building, seep from her core and soak the panties she wore. She pulled back to look at the man in front of her 'O_h man, I want him so bad.' _She could see her desire in his eyes and knew either she had to get out of the car now or there would be no turning back.

Bill sensed what she was thinking. Not wanting her to go anywhere, he attempted to engulf her in his arms and pull her to him, but his seat belt was still on and it locked him in place as he moved toward her. Sookie, still with her belt on as well, leaned back against the car door, visibly flushed and her breathing labored.

"I think I should go inside now." She said as she unbuckles her belt to get out of the car, while she called on every bit of self-control she had.

Bill dared not say a word; instead, he continued to sit prone, only held at bay by the belt across his chest. Silently he contemplated how fast he could unfasten it, have her in to his arms and in the back seat before she could open the door. Sookie knew by the expression on this face and his labored breathing, something he only did when excited, that she was not going anywhere.

"This is only our second date, Bill. I'm a proper girl and that means no further than first base tonight."

He drew in a deep breath and let it out as he settled back into his seat.

"You are right, I apologize. I forgot myself when you mouth _accidentally_ found mine." He replied, voice thick from the ache he felt to feel them again, as he looked back to her mouth. Finally, his eyes returned to hers.

"May I see you again to make it a third date?"

"Yes. I would like that…very much."

"When can I look forwarded to it?"

"It will have to be Friday."

"Friday?" He frowned. "So long?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I told Arlene I would watch the kids at her house tomorrow night so she and Terry could have a night out. And then I have to work until closing the next three nights."

"It may be difficult, not getting to see you, but it will give me something to look forward to then. How about a proper dinner? I know a place in Monroe I think you would love."

"Sounds wonderful." She hesitated a moment. "You can always come to Merlotte's if you find you have nothing else to do, and are looking for an excuse to get out and have a TruBlood."

Bill smiled. "I may just do that, thank-you."

Sookie reached for her door handle, "Oh, please. Allow me." Bill said to interrupt her.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary." Sookie said, suddenly unsure again at being out of the car and a step closer to her house with one less obstacle between them.

"I insist." Bill answered as he opened his door and walked around to her side, then opened hers for her. He reached out his hand for her to take as she stood. Bill leaned into her and she braced herself for the little bit of control she was clinging onto to shatter, but he only placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and then pulled away.

"Good-night, Sookie. Until next time."

"Good-Night, Bill." She said then made herself turn and find her way up the steps. Bill stayed and watched until she was safely inside before he got back into his car and drove away, shaking his head the whole way down her lane and to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Please forgive me, I know it has been awhile since I have added a chapter, but I am just coming out of my 1st Trimester of pregnancy and the last few months have really kicked my butt. I actually wrote this chapter a little while back, but have not been on here to post it until now. I am working on Chapter 11 as I type this, so hopefully it will not be too long before I post it.**_

_**Thanks for sticking around and hope you like how the rest of this story goes...**_

* * *

><p>Bill had heard Sookie's car arrive home not long after midnight from what he assumed was her evening of watching Coby and Lisa. Though he knew he should not just show up unannounced, if only because he did want to anger her by startling her, he could not help his overwhelming need to just lay his eyes upon her. It had barely been 24 hours since he last left her, but to Bill it seemed like days had gone by. He convinced himself that going to see that she was safe would not be wrong or improper…<em>'Would it?'<em>

Sookie sat on her porch swing with one leg tucked under her while the other one dangled over the edge, so she could use her big toe to push her as she closed her eyes to focus on the sounds of the night, the warm breeze that would rustle the leaves on the trees nearby, and the slow creak of the swing's rusted chain. After the night spent with the kids and their nonstop energy, she was enjoying the calm quiet her home offered. It was such a stark difference from the seemingly manic world Terry and Arlene seem to live in. She just did not know how Arlene did it sometimes and now with another baby on the way? Sookie could not help but worry about her friend and all the stress she must be under. As much as she loved Coby and Lisa, she was not sure she could handle their energy and bickering on a daily basis; but she supposed the saying that it is different when they are your own must be true.

Soon something in the still of the night caught her attention and with her eyes still closed she smiled to herself. "Hi, Bill."

Bill suddenly felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He had come to a stop by the tree in front of Sookie's house, captivated by the sight before him. Sookie had looked so peaceful and content that he found he did not want to disturb her now that he was here. Some how though, she knew he was there even if her eyes still remained shut.

"Evening." He replied as he took a step toward her and away from his cover. "I apologize for showing up unannounced; I only wanted to insure you made it home safely…well, that, and I wanted to see you." He said apologetically.

With her eyes still shut and quietness about her as if she was meditating, she asked. "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes. Please." Bill made his way up to the porch and took a seat next to Sookie on the swing.

If it were not for her hyperawareness of his body being so close to her own she would have never known he was there until she felt the gentle shift of the swing and groan of the chains under the added weight. She turned toward him and opened her eyes. A sigh escaped her as she focused on the handsome man before her and basked in the tranquility she felt immediately. She had wondered to herself on more than one occasion how the mere proximity to him could affect her so, bringing her peace the likes of which she had never achieved on her own no matter how hard she had tried. Though the why or how it happened was a mystery, she was grateful for it.

"Are you sure I am not disturbing you?"

"Of course not, I'm glad to see you."

"You looked as though you were having a moment for yourself though, I truly did not mean to interrupt."

"Oh…Well, I was just trying to quiet my head is all. I was a little frazzled when I got home."

"Did things not go well with Coby and Lisa?"

"No, everything was great! We had a lot of fun together. I really do not get to see them enough, but they can be a bit much sometimes."

Bill laughed. "Yes, children can be quite a handful from what I remember, but they are well worth the trouble."

Sookie looked at Bill thoughtfully. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, be my guest."

"You still remember them after all these years? Your children I mean?"

"Yes I do. Even though several lifetimes have passed since I last saw them, I have realized recently that my memories are as though I last laid my eyes upon them yesterday. "

"Has it been hard being back in your home? I mean…has it been difficult to come back to where you had a life with your family…"

"…and have it be a harsh reminder of what I had lost so long ago?" He finished.

Sookie gasped suddenly ashamed to ask him such a thing. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to be insensitive."

"It is alright, really. Yes, it was very difficult. I am not sure what I was expecting to feel in doing so, but I was not prepared for the memories that came back to me, ones that I had pushed to the back of my mind so long ago." Bill's body noticeably stiffened a little. "When I first arrived and found myself standing inside of the entry way it was as if a flood gate had been released. No longer did I see the house as it is today, but instead it looked the same as it had when I built it." Bill looked out into the yard before him, eyes distant as he continued. "In those first nights, after I returned, I would find myself enter a particular room and these memories of the life I once lived would play before me, as if I was watching a movie."

Sookie's brows knit together with concern. "Are you doing okay with this, now?" _'Oh, Geeze!' _she thought._ 'That certainly did not come out right.'_

Bill thought about that for a moment before he answered. "Yes, I am. I will not lie, it has been difficult, but the longer I am back here I find it to be less so." Bill silently shook his head. "Being back has forced me to come full circle."

"What do you mean?"

Bill looked over to Sookie. "It has pushed me to remember who I once was, the life I had, the heartache I felt from the loss of it. All the things I forced myself to forget, or at least tried to as it were, could no longer be ignored. It actually has been more of a blessing than a curse really."

Sookie looked at him questionably. "Why do you say that?"

Bill stared at Sookie and smiled. "Because, in remembering what I had lost I now know what has been missing in my lonely existence. And, in remembering the man I once was, I now know who I must strive to be again."

"You said you had purposefully tried to forget those things? "

Bill looked down to his hands no longer able to meet her gaze. "There was no other way that I knew of to reconcile what I had become. I had tried to hold onto my memories as some form of solace, but those that I had once thought of as joyful, soon began to haunt me, and eventually became more of a means to torture myself with. I loathed what I had become, what I had unknowingly allowed to happen to me. I felt nothing but shame and disgust for myself when the very memories that I had held dear of my wife and children, the same ones that had seen me through the long war and drove me to survive, began to come to mind after I had fed, as if I needed a reminder of the monster I had become. If I could have I would have met the sun several times over to be free of the Godless existence I found myself in, but I was not permitted to. So, instead I did the only thing I could. I came to terms with what I am and did not allow myself to dwell any longer on my past life. That existence was dead and gone, and if I was going to survive I had to forget about it and move on." Bill paused as he gathered himself. "The moment I made that conscious decision, was the moment I gave up my humanity."

"But, Bill…"

He held up his hand to stop Sookie and looked at her once more. "I know what you are going to say. I did eventually acknowledge that I just could not be in that darkness any longer. My conscience began to get the better of me, I suppose you could say. I realized that I could not deny the fact that inside I was not the vampire I seemingly was on the outside. It was as if I had put a mask on to hid from myself, and for a long time I bought the lie of my reflection. By the time I took it off, so to speak, I was so jaded to the world that there was only the shadow of my former self that I could recognize. I have spent the last 80 years trying to get back what I had been, once upon a time."

Bill reached toward Sookie and with nothing but reverence he placed a fingertip to her temple, let it glide down over her check and across her jaw. "It had not occurred to me until I was back in my ancestral home, having met a waitress that turned out to be my neighbor, that I might find what I had been missing…to make me whole."

Sookie found she could no longer speak as her vision blurred from the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Bill wiped them just as they did then the both of them remained silent for sometime. His thoughts returned to Caroline and his children again, all the memories he had relived since his return and how though it made his dead heart ache to see the visions of them, he remembered the love and happiness that was once in his heart because of them. And then he considered Sookie's love of life and her caring, nurturing personality. Though it was not the first time he had thought about it, he was struck with the realization that if she stayed with him, Sookie would never know the joy of having any children of her own to create memories of her own with, and the thought saddened him beyond measure.  
>Sookie noticed his demeanor change as he pulled his hand away from her only to let it dangle toward the inside of his knee along with the other as his forearms rested on his thighs and his gaze fell to the floor boards between them.<p>

"Bill, what's wrong?" She asked with alarm evident in her voice.

Bill did not answer right away as he had trouble getting the words to come out. "Sookie, do you want children?"

Her chest tightened at the inquiry. She knew exactly where he was going with this; he had told her once that he wanted her to have a life in the sun, with a family of her own and someone she could grow old with. With  
>bloody tears streaming down his face, he told her she deserved those things and that he could not give them to her just before he left at what she thought was the end of their relationship. She remembered how much the thought of them not being together hurt. Over the past weeks she had considered this very thing while she tried to re-evaluate her life. She knew she had always wanted children and that she would be a good mother, but logically she never saw it happening due to her not so little problem. If she was never able to successfully date a guy, how would she have ever made it all the way to marriage and motherhood? She was still a virgin at 25 years old for goodness sake, with no prospect of changing that anytime soon. That was until Bill came into her life. He had told her once that she could never be herself with a human man, and though she would not admit it at the time, she knew he was right. Sure, she now knew that there are other supes in the world that might be able to give her as close to that 'fairytale', no pun intended, as she could hope for; a slightly more normal life that took place in the sunlight instead of darkness, and that included children of her own…everything she would think she wanted for herself. And she knew that Sam would be more than willing to make it all a reality if she wished. The problem was, her heart belonged to only one man. And if it were even possible, she knew that she loved him more now than she did before things seemed to have fallen apart. To not have him in her life now would be like her trying to live with out air.<p>

"Bill, look at me." As he did, she could see the redness that had formed along the rims of his beautiful blue eyes. "I can understand why you would want to know, and if you would have asked me when I was younger my answer would have been 'Yes'. Just as every little girl dreams of her wedding day, so did she dream of being a mother one day. That however, would be the fantasy of a child that does not know anything about being in a relationship, what it means to be married or what it takes to have children. I had resigned myself to what I believed my fate to be, that of a woman that could not even get through one date with a man, let alone hope to eventually marry and have children. That, I believed, was never in the cards for me, and I was okay with that. I have my few good friends I could live vicariously through, as Aunt Sookie after all, and what I had of my family, which was enough for me." She smiled. "That was until I met you." She said with a certainty that Bill shook his head at.

"Sookie…"

"Before you say anything…and though I may be a bit presumptuous, I know vampires can not have children of their own, that marriage between a human and vampire is not legal in 49 of 50 states, and that living life during daylight hours is not an option; but not one of those things cannot be overcome. As far as I'm concerned, to concede to any of these things would not mean my life has been diminished in some way. I already live a good  
>majority of my life's waking hours after the sun goes down because of the shift I usually work. If I was ever to be asked…just because a marriage would not be recognized here legally does not mean I wouldn't be just as faithful and committed in my heart, and as far as children are concerned…there are far too many unwanted in the world. Adoption would give a chance for a child to be loved as part of a real family. The dynamics might not be the norm, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't work."<p>

Bill searched Sookie's eyes for any sign that she was just saying this to seem strong, but he found nothing but genuine conviction. "You are an amazing woman, Miss. Stackhouse."

"And you are an amazing 'MAN', Mr. Compton." She made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'man' to drive home that he was more human than he acknowledged.

The both of them felt as though a weight had been lifted, one they were not even aware had been there. They looked out over the yard in front of them, and once again took notice of the serenity the night offered as the warm breeze gently stirred the trees. As if it had been planned, both Bill and Sookie slid their hands over the weather beaten wood slats of the swing until they met in the middle, interlaced their fingers and sat holding hands in silence as they looked ahead and Bill gently pushed them to and fro. When Sookie began to yawn, Bill bid her good night and left her with a gentle kiss upon her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is my attempt at getting back into the swing of writing after such a long break. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>Though the week had seemed to pass by at a snail's pace, Friday was finally here and Sookie was happy to both have the day off, and to get to spend some time with Bill. She had spent the morning doing one of her favorite things, having wanted to make sure she had a nice bronzed glow and soak up the smell Bill loved so much. After some lunch and a quick shower, she headed out to Target in search of a new dress to wear for her date since they usually had a slightly better selection of dressier things than Wal-Mart. A red wrap-a-round dress caught her attention first and after trying on several others, she decided it was the one. A new pair of black heels and a beaded necklace finished the ensemble. It was a lot for her to spend normally, but once she seen what the dress did to her figure, she decided it was worth it. Since it wrapped around her body, it not only accentuated her small waist, but it also created a deep-V for the neckline, which with the right bra would be quite eye catching. And that, she had decided, was exactly what she was going for tonight. Her time away from Bill, with only their chaste encounters throughout the week, had only served to intensify her longing for him. Sure, she had some very interesting dreams starring him, but they were just not cutting it any more. The thrill of being with him always became empty, no matter how fulfilled she was in the dream, when she woke to realize it was not real. Her self-imposed celibacy, she had decided, was not very necessary to ensure that she and Bill got to know each other on a platonic level as well, was it? Yes, she was the one to put the brakes on at the end of their last date, but she knew that would not happen tonight. Even though it was not very ladylike of her, or even fair to Bill, she decided to get him to give up being a gentleman tonight.<p>

Bill had tried to keep himself occupied as best he could all week, but no matter how involved in his tasks he would be, his thoughts always drifted back to his love. He had thought back over all the time they had spent apart and how empty he felt without her in his life. Then he replayed every moment they shared since the night she had shown up at his home out of the blue, having found a creative way for them to start again. Only she could have come up with such a proposition. She never ceased to amaze him and for that, he was grateful. Never in his long, undead existence had he come across someone that intrigued him so, and made him feel alive again in a way he had not believed to be possible. Over the last two weeks, he had found himself wanting to be more open about his life and his past, to share his thoughts with her. With no longer having secrets haunt him, he realized that _he_wanted to discover this new man she had brought out in him, and wanted to learn all he could about her in turn. While he had to admit it had been hard not to pull her into his arms and drop the façade of being strangers, he realized it was a blessing and did not want to disappoint her by giving into his own needs over what she wanted. Therefore, tonight he had to give himself one more stern pep talk to behave himself and be a gentleman.

A half-hour after sunset Bill found himself exactly where he longed to be each and every night, on Sookie's porch waiting for that first glimpse of her for the evening. As soon as he knocked on the door he heard Sookie call out "Just a minute!" and then some cursing under her breath that no one was supposed to hear. Bill could not help but laugh to himself; just as the door opened, he dropped his head down to hide the smile on his face, not wanting her to know he overheard her. It took only a split second to gain his composure and begin to greet her with a "Good Evening, Sookie" as he looked up, but was rendered speechless half way through the greeting when he began to take in the sight before him. To Bill, her beauty had been evident from the first moment he had laid his eyes upon her. And, he had seen her dressed up on several occasions that only emphasized it even more, but tonight was on a whole other level. Before him stood absolute womanly perfection. Gone was the look of a young girl dressed up in a cute dress with a ribbon in her hair, now stood a woman looking sexy and confident with herself. He could not help but to stare. He took all of her in, starting at the delicate straps of her high heels that crossed above her newly painted red toes. Up her well-toned, tanned calves to the hemline, that began just at her knee, of a simple yet awe-inspiring red dress. It tied around her small waist, and then gave way to a neckline he paused at to ensure he registered the ample view created by it. A neckline that enhanced two of the fullest, tanned breasts he had ever seen wrapped in such a package. Instantly he felt himself grow stiff within his slacks at the sight of her, as any man would, and a brief thought passed by that this might be some kind of twisted test of his earlier resolve. His gaze continued its journey to find her graceful neck, adorned with a beaded necklace and framed by loosely curled pieces of hair that fell from a clip in the back. A perfect set of glossy red lips and a pair of smoky brown eyes, that were looking at him intently, finished the vision before him.

He managed to clear his throat in an attempt to find his voice. "My…you look amazing this evening."

"Why thank you, Bill." She replied with a smile, mainly to herself because she had gotten the reaction she had hoped for, speechlessness. It was the best compliment. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting; I was having a heck of a time with the strap on my shoe."

"That is quite all right, it was well worth the wait…" He said with a bit more drawl to it than his normal speech usually had.

Sookie smiled at Bill again, having caught the inflection and then asked, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, of course." Then Bill held out his elbow to her and she placed her hands around it as he led her to his car.

Once on the road, Sookie began to play with the radio, after asking permission first that is, to find something to listen to from this century. Bill found it difficult, to say the least, to not notice as she leaned forward in her seat to do so. Though the seat belt blocked the majority of his view, the swell of her breasts was evident on both sides of the strap, as was the swell in his pants that had yet to subside. Again, he could not help but contemplate how he was going to keep his vow, with her looking as she did. A man, human or not, does have his limits.

Sookie settled on a channel that was playing 70's music that caught her attention.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"What were you like in the 70's?"

He looked at her sideways, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you do the whole disco scene? You know, like in 'Saturday Night Fever' and places like 'Studio 54'?"

Bill looked back to the road contemplating what to say. All of a sudden, he felt a bit self-conscious that she was going to make fun of him.

"You did, didn't you? That's why you aren't saying anything." Bill did not respond. "You know, it's kind of cool… and funny at the same time."

Bill gave her an incredulous look. "Why funny? That was the nightlife during that time."

"I know, but it has such a stigma now a days that anything disco seems ridiculous. The clothes, the dancing, the music…though I do have to say I find what's on the radio a bit catchy."

"Well, it was not my favorite time as far as refinement or culture, but it had its moments. "

After a few moments, Sookie giggled aloud.

"Now what?" Bill asked wearily.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was just trying to picture you in the white John Travolta disco suite, dancing." Sookie looked over at Bill now, thoughtfully. "Actually, I bet you looked incredible in such a fitted suit."

Bill looked to her, not sure if she was still making fun of him, her eyes were obviously sizing him up as she stared intently at his frame and not his face. He could feel the lust building in her and knew if there was going to be any chance of continuing the night and not just pulling off on the side of the road, as he so desperately wanted to do, then he had better say something.

"Well, I was known to do the 'Hustle' a time or two; Even the 'Bus Stop' occasionally."

Sookie looked up at him, her previous train of thought derailed, and broke out in laughter. "Now _THAT_, I would have liked to have seen!"

The rest of the drive to Monroe was filled with history lessons on the songs that came on the radio and lighthearted conversation about life in the 70's.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sookie was taken aback at how fancy it was. Bill had told her to dress up for tonight, but now she felt unsure of her choice. She was confident with how she looked when it came to Bill, but it was such a departure from what she would normally wear that she now felt incredibly self-conscious. And when she caught the unfiltered thoughts of the hostess who plastered a smile on her face as she shown them to their table, she actually wanted to turn and walk right out of the door. As they made their way through the throng of tables to what seemed to be the furthest table away, she became inundated with an array of mean thoughts from women that seemed to hate her on sight, and vulgar ones from men thinking about what they would like to do to her. Thankfully, to balance it out she heard a few thinking how nice looking a couple she and Bill were, and some that wished they could look as good in that dress. She decided to focus on those positives and just make it to the table where she could focus solely on Bill and block everyone else out. As if he knew she needed it, he placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her through the restaurant and as always just his touch was able to clear her mind of everyone else's thoughts. She looked back at him gratefully, to give him a smile when she noticed he had a stern look on his face and what looked to be indents in his lower lip. She was wondering what could be wrong, when the hostess announced they were at their table.

Bill helped Sookie into her chair, pushed it in, pausing behind her as he glanced around him and saw several heads quickly turn away. From the moment they arrived, he could feel the eyes on them, or specifically on Sookie. He did not need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. Hell, he was aware of just what he himself thought every time he laid eyes on her tonight. Though he knew it to be irrational, no one here was any threat to him or his love, his protective instincts still surfaced and his fangs dropped, wanting to be brandished in a territorial way; warning all others that she was his. Instead, he kept his mouth closed and lips pressed tight to try to keep them from being seen, not wanting his vampire nature to ruin the evening.  
>He moved toward his seat, his hand brushed across her back and over her shoulder as he took a deep breath to calm himself. By the time he sat down across from her he had reined in his natural instincts and his fangs snicked back into place. Sookie leaned in with a concerned look to ask if everything was all right.<p>

"Could not be better, I am out on a date with a beautiful woman and he envy of every man in here." He replied confidently.

Sookie reached across the table, took both of his hands in hers and brought one to her mouth to place a kiss on the back of it.  
>"As far as I am concerned, we are the only ones here." She said, her eyes never leaving his until it was time to look at the menu.<p>

"Wow, Bill. This is quite a selection here." She looked over the page and soon realized there were no prices listed for anything. _'That can't be good.'_She thought.

Bill knew the expression she now wore and told her, "Anything you want, it is yours. Just enjoy yourself tonight."  
>Sookie swallowed hard and shook her head. "Bill…"<p>

"Please?"

She looked at him intently and seen he was pleading with her in his eyes. "Okay, Bill…Thank you."

"It is truly my pleasure, to see you dressed up and looking so beautiful. I am honored to have your company this evening."

Throughout dinner Sookie had done just what Bill had requested, she enjoyed herself. From the roasted chicken dish she had decided on, the wine that was suggested to compliment it, to the chocolate mousse she decided to indulge in, but mostly she enjoyed the conversation. Bill had recounted to her some of his favorite times from his history, along with trends he thought to be silly, but entertaining; such as the late 70's.

As they waited at the front of the restaurant for the valet to bring the car around, Sookie noticed there were some very bright, colorful lights coming from just down the road in the opposite direction from which they had arrived. It caught her attention long enough to ask Bill if they could drive past to see what it was. When she did, Bill told her he was sure it was a dance club, that he could hear the music being played. Having her confidence bolstered by Bill's adoration throughout the night, along with the several glasses of wine she had with dinner, she did not want the evening to end just yet. Excited by the thought of extending the night, she began to jump up and down.

"Oh! How perfect, Bill! You could show me some of your dance moves."

"Sookie, I am not going into a club in 2011 and doing the 'Hustle'. I draw the line at making a fool of myself for strangers."

"Please, Bill? You don't have to do the 'Hustle' or anything like that. I'm sure you know plenty of other styles." She sauntered over to him and put her arms around his waist as she looked up with her sultry eyes. "Don't you want to dance with me, Bill?"

He thought to himself that this was either a very good idea or a very bad one, depending on how he wanted to look at it. Either way, he was certain this was one battle he was going to lose. "Okay, we can check it out if you like." He replied as he brushed a lock of hair back behind her shoulder.

Again, she jumped up and down gleefully, but this time she was right up against him when she did so, making contact in all the right places. _'Heaven help me.'_He thought, and then insisted they get into the car if she wanted to make it there.

As soon as they walked into the club, the loud music and the colorful flashing lights illuminating the darkness assaulted Sookie. Other than Fangtasia, she had not ever been in such a place before. Bill knew as much, so he placed his arm around her waist to escort her, and at the contact she looked to him as he nodded toward the center of the club. "Come on." Then he led her in amidst the crowd of people having to weave through all the bodies. As they made their way deeper into the establishment, she could not help but wonder how so many people could fit and still have room to move. She had never seen a place so packed before.

Eventually, he came to a stop at a vacant chair next to a half-wall that separated the bar area from the dance floor.  
>"Have a seat and I will go to the bar for our drinks."<p>

Still a little overwhelmed by her surroundings, she nodded her agreement and took a seat as he disappeared into the crowd. Curious, she began to look around and take in this new experience. There was such a mixture of people in this place, such diversity in their looks, clothing styles, ethnicity, but there were things she discovered that was common among them all; Just like at Fangtasia, all anyone seemed to be thinking about in one form or another was sex…big shocker there. The women were dressed to show off their assets and the men definitely noticed. Even without her mindreading, it was evident, she only had to watch the body language of those around her and out on the dance floor. Sex and sweat was in the air.

The music, she thought, was a Latin beat and she assumed the bodies that she now watched intently were dancing the salsa, or at least some form of it. To her it looked like a cross between what she had seen on the dancing shows on TV and the movie 'Dirty Dancing', both of them. Mesmerized by the movements, the sensuality expressed by two people so close to each other while others around them were doing the same, she soon became so engrossed with studying how they moved, that she had not realized Bill had returned and had called her name until her drink was in front of her.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"That is all right." He replied as he handed her drink to her.

"Umm. Would you mind if I went to the ladies room?"

"No, not at all. I will stay right here so you can find me."

She rose and turned to him. "Thanks. I'll be right back."

He watched as she walked away and began to nudge her way through the crowd. When she was out of sight, he sat down and began to watch the scene in front of him that had interested Sookie so, and wondered what the rest of the night held for them.

Sookie had found her way to the restrooms only to encounter the longest line to get in that she had ever seen. Now she regretted not going while they were still at the restaurant, not only would she of been in and out in mere minutes, but it was undoubtedly cleaner as well. Finally, after having lost track of how long she had waited, she found her way back to Bill, apologizing as soon as she saw him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would take so long just to get into the bathroom. That line was unbelievable." She said, exasperated.

"It is alright. I am not surprised, what with all the people that are here." He responded as he began to stand so that Sookie could have her seat back.

"No, that's okay. Stay where you are, there isn't much room here to stand." She said just as she got shoved from behind.

Instead, she sat down on his lap and asked if they could just stay a few minutes to give her feet a break after standing in line for so long. He agreed and she gladly retrieved her gin and tonic from him, took a long pull off of it noting how watered down it was now, and sighed to herself as she turned to face the dance floor again to watch how those out there moved in time with each other.

After several minutes and several more swallows of her drink, she was relaxed and enjoying herself. Bill, on the other hand, found himself gritting his teeth and his hands balled into fists down by the sides of the chair as he tried hard to refrain from putting them on her hips so he could feel her move beneath them. Sookie's body had unconsciously begun to move having found its own sensual rhythm, brought out by the charge in the air and the intoxifying effect the music had over it; She had begun to undulate with her hips from side-to-side in time with the beat. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to fight the desperate urge his body had to respond to her, but soon he was lost to the feel of her movements. With his eyes shut, an image came to mind of her dancing just for him. She pressed herself to him and rubbed up against him in an attempt to entice him with her body, teasing him..

His fantasy was interrupted and his image lost when his eyes opened to find that she had stopped and begun to stand slowly, reached behind her and unzipped his pants so he could spring forth while the back of her dress hid him from the view of those around them. She reached into the slit of her flowing skirt where it wrapped over itself and pulled her underwear to the side, then re-seated herself onto his lap so she slowly took him into her slick, warm center. Shocked, Bill quickly looked around to see if anyone was aware of what she had just done. Assured that this was their secret, he refocused on the feel of her wrapped around him, it had been so long. Soon she resumed her movements and he could not hold back the moan that escaped and the snick of his fangs. With his eyes closed, Bill was too engrossed in what Sookie was doing and how her flesh caressed him to realize she had spoken until she was at his ear and she had stilled.

"Bill, Dance with me?" She asked, as her hot breath brushed over his flesh.

"I am rather enjoying how you dance on your own." He replied with heaviness in his voice.

"What?" she asked.

At her questioning tone, his eyes flew open to find Sookie looking at him confused. Suddenly, he was all too aware that he had just imagined the whole encounter.

"Bill?"

Flustered, he took a moment to compose himself before he could reply. "Yes. Of course I will." He gave her and unsteady smile and gestured with his hand, "after you."

Sookie rose from his lap and he followed behind her as he shook his head in disbelief that his mind could play such a trick on him. _'Keep it together. You do not want to ruin the night by losing control.'_He told himself, but just as he finished with the reprimand, his attention was drawn to the view in front of him. Sookie had a hold of his hand to lead the two of them deep into the sea of bodies with her back to him and just as his vision in the dark is perfect, so was the way her hips swayed from side-to-side. The way the movement allowed the material of her dress to fall upon the two perfectly shaped halves of her ample backside and made it painfully obvious that she was wearing either a thong or nothing at all. At that revelation, Bill cocked one eyebrow and let out a growl that was drowned out by the music…he thought.

Sookie could feel his eyes upon her and when she heard his growl, knew he was watching the show she put on for him with her walk. She had studied the way the women that had passed her earlier swayed their hips to draw the attention of every man they passed; it seemed she had the gift as well. Not that Bill needed any help to be aroused. She was well aware of the hardness that grew beneath her as she had sat upon his lap. Though dancing in her seat was not intentional or meant to inspire such a reaction, the music had her naturally wanting to move, it did leave her with a sense of power she intended to explore further.

Once they reached an opening in the crowd, Sookie stopped, pulled Bill around to be in front of her and looked up into his blue eyes. "Teach me how to move like them." She requested, nodding toward those surrounding the two of them.

Bill smiled and took a step closer to her, encircled her small waist with his arm and pulled her to him. A shudder went through her as she once again experienced his hard body pressed to hers. With their eyes locked onto each other, Bill took his free hand and lightly ran his fingertips down the length of her arm and her flesh responded with goose bumps, both from his coolness on her hot skin and the delicate touch. When he reached her hand, he clasped it firmly and brought it up away from them to hold a proper frame. Then his hips began to sway to the music, guiding hers in turn, and he began to move them around the dance floor as much as he could manage. She may not have known the footwork, but Bill was such a good leader that Sookie soon was able to hold her own, laughing as he spun her out away from him repeatedly, only to pull her back into his embrace.

It was not long, however, before the 'dancing' gave way to more intimate movements. A lingering touch, a brush of lips upon skin; their bodies were primed as they stroked and brushed against one another teasingly, both equally guilty of trying to break the others resolve. Sookie gasped as Bill brought his thigh up between her legs to support her as he dipped her back, one arm around her waist that held her tight to him while the other ran up the glistening bare skin of her chest, as it pressed her back toward the floor. Further up it went under the beads that hung around her neck until his hand was around it, grasping her throat lightly. Her body trembled when his hand made its way back down her neck, between her cleavage, and his thumb brushed over her left nipple as he slowly raised her back up. When their eyes met again, Sookie saw a mixture of lust and challenge in them that she decided to accept.

She backed away from him slightly, raised her arms over her head and began to move her body in a way that Bill stared at with reverence, causing his body to hum with desire. Her body was calling to him, begging him to place his hands all over it, to caress it, to worship it. Starting at her wrists, he grasped them firmly and pulled up to straighten them above her head, forcing her to come to attention and look him in the eye. Then his gaze traveled to his hands so he could follow their path as they made their way down her arms. He lightly grazed under them, descended slowly over the outside curve of her breasts just as she began to dance for him again. Ran down her sides and over her small waist, further down over her undulating hips until he practically knelt before her, his hands on her thighs, having found their way under her skirt without her realizing it. Bill fought the urge to have them travel further up her legs, cup her backside and pull her to his awaiting mouth when the music suddenly changed from the sensual Latin beat they had been so entranced by to that of Dance/Hip-hop, effectively interrupting the moment.

Reluctantly, Bill stood, his body brushing hers as he did. The both of them remained still and stared at one another not certain if they could move at that moment as the dance floor began to clear out and made way for the change in genre.

Sookie was clearly sweating and out of breath for a variety of reasons, so in an attempt to rein himself in, Bill suggested they go find a seat and get something to drink. Though her head was swimming from adrenaline and desire, she conceded she did need something to drink and gladly let him lead the way. Luckily, a rounded booth was vacant and they both slid into it. In an attempt to try to clear his head from the lust filled urge to throw her down in the booth so he could bury his face between her legs right in front of everyone he looked away and tried to wave down a waitress to take their order.

Sookie on the other hand, closed her eyes to replay the last few moments to herself as she focused on every touch, every caress of Bill's talented hands. How when his hands began to travel up her thighs, her core tightened in anticipation. How her whole body ached for him. A moment later, she felt a hand brush against her leg under the table and push aside the material of her dress followed by the unmistakable feel of cool fingers glide over her overheated bare skin toward her inner thigh where it had begun a slow stroke back and forth. Her legs parted automatically without her even thinking about it, unconsciously inviting him to go further. The cool hand then found the top of her damp mound and its fingers cupped her firmly before it proceeded to stroke her over her panties with an alternating pressure. What started out as a whimper grew into a moan that she tried desperately to keep it to herself as her pleasure began to mount, her climax in sight…then Bill's mellifluous voice was at her ear, "Sookie…" the sound, so silky and deep was nearly enough to put her over the edge.

"Sookie?" …"Sookie, what would you like to drink?" he asked.

Her eyes opened, confused that he would ask such a question now, "What?"

Bill could not help but smirk. He knew she was fantasizing just as he had. He could feel her mounting libido, hear the increase in her breathing and the smell of her arousal.

"The waitress here would like to take our order. I was inquiring as to what you would like to drink." He replied, knowing full well what her drink of choice is, but wanted to interrupt her before she shouted out loud from release.

Sookie quickly looked down at her dress that was in place and at Bill's hands that were on top of the table, her brain barely comprehending that she had just imagined the whole experience, let alone be able to focus on what she wanted to drink. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Two tequila shots please, with lemons and salt." She figured she could use a good stiff drink.

Bill looked at her with a degree of shock.

"What?" she asked in response to him.

"Nothing. I just would not have guessed you like tequila."

"Well, I do, if the mood strikes." '_And this was one time it definitely_did' she thought to herself.

Bill looked back to the server, "Two tequila shots it is, and a Tru Blood, O+ for me. Thank you."

The two of them kept quiet, lost in their own thoughts as they waited for the server to return until Sookie looked to Bill with an equal measure of thoughtfulness and yearning.

"Thank you for bringing me here and for dancing with me."

Bill looked to Sookie, his blue eyes brilliant and clear even with the lack of lighting where they sat; she was instantly drawn into them.

"You are most welcome, but as I have said many times before, the pleasure is always all mine."

Sookie grinned and looked away as she replied to herself, "Oh, I doubt that."

Bill had begun to reach for her so she would look at him again, or so he could touch her once more, maybe pull her into his awaiting arms with a complete disregard for anyone around them…he was not sure for which reason, maybe all the above; but he was halted when their server returned with the drinks they had ordered. He looked to her with a polite smile and a 'Thank You' on his tongue, but there was an undercurrent of irritation that could not be mistaken. The server nodded to him in acceptance of his kindness and quickly moved on to her next table.

With more interest than it probably warranted, Bill watched as Sookie took both of her shots in turn. His focus was drawn to her tongue as she licked the back of her hand to get the salt to stick, and then again, to remove it before she drank the tequila and bit into the bitter lemon wedges. Both times, he imagined what it would feel like were it his own skin she licked. How the tingling sensation the friction caused would spread throughout his body and steal the breath he did not need to take.

As he continued with his train of thought, a song began to play in the background that he paid no attention to until Sookie began to move to the beat in a way reminiscent of how she did when upon his lap.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed as she began to sing along and bounce to the beat.

Without hesitation, she jumped up from the booth and turned to face Bill, her body taken over by the bass, and began to back away from the table.

"Come dance with me some more." She commanded as she beckoned him with a curl of her delicate finger before she disappeared into the crowd.

He was just as anxious for a repeat performance of what they had begun earlier, so he quickly stood and threw a 50-dollar bill on the table to cover the tab and leave a generous tip, then began to make his way through the crowd as well in search of her. When he spotted his date amongst all the other people she was dancing by herself, but had the attention of several males around her. No doubt drawn not only by her provocative moves as well as her beauty, but by the smell of her arousal too, whether aware of it or not. One man in particular had decided to try his luck and began to dance close enough that he was nearly molded to her from behind. She was oblivious to the fact that someone was invading her space, as she was too focused on her own hands that caressed her body with her eyes closed, imagining it was Bill touching her all over as she moved and swayed to the music.

The territorial instinct he had felt earlier in the restaurant and successfully snuffed out returned, and this time he did not intend to hide it. Bill moved quickly past those souls in his way, fangs dropped as he came to stand in front of Sookie just when the stranger grabbed onto her hips and pulled her into him, believing she was alone and fair game. Sookie's eyes flew open as she turned to look behind, instinct telling her it was not Bill, just as he bared his fangs and snarled at the man in a warning to remove his hands and back away…NOW! The man looked right at Bill, the fear evident on his face, as he snatched his hands away, apologized that he did not know she was taken and quickly removed himself from sight.

When Sookie looked back to Bill, she saw that he no longer tried to hide what he was, as he had seemed to with great effort over the course of the last couple of weeks. He was a vampire and was intimidating with his fangs brandished for all to see as he growled like an animal in a show of territorial protectiveness over her. The reaction her body had to his display of power was instant as the wetness seeped from her, between her thighs. His eyes shifted from where the stranger had disappeared into the crowd only seconds ago back to Sookie as his nose flared to take in the sudden change in her scent.

Sookie met his look with her own hooded eyes and a grin of her own as she placed the palms of her hands against his hard chest, slid them down his equally hard stomach to his waist as she leaned in closed to him and whispered, "Thank you for coming to my rescue." Then placed a soft kiss on his lips; a chaste kiss that barely brushed his lips, but it was enough to change his mood from agitated back to lustful in an instant. Her eyes held his and she began to move her body once again to the music as she held onto his own.

Though still not entirely happy that another man's hands were on His Sookie, Bill knew that he should let it go and enjoy the moment he was now having with her. Enjoy the fact that he knew for certain it was him she longed for, just as he did for her. He knew she could have anything she wanted from him, and was certain that tonight she would. Every time her hips brushed against him, her skin touched his own, her hot breath bathed him, her hands caressed him, he was reminded of not only of how much he needed her, but how much he craved her.

Before she realized he had done it, he had flipped her around so that her back was to him and his hands grasped her waist. Not one to let an opportunity for innuendo pass by tonight she bent forward and proceeded to press her roundness into him as she moved to tease and remind him of what it was like to hold her in such a way as he was buried deep within her. Not missing the play on nostalgia, he in turn pressed his growing hardness to her which elicited a moan of her own as her eyes closed in remembrance. Slowly she stood back up until her back was pressed to his chest again, then her arms went behind Bill head so her fingers could find their way into his dark locks as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and she continued to grind on him.

Bill tuned his head so that his mouth was right at her ear, "Was this the dancing you had in mind for this evening?" he asked, and then ran his fang down her earlobe.

Her body writhed against him and her breath caught in her chest in response. His strong hands made their way over her body, both bound for different destinations. One came up slowly over her waist and up the middle of her stomach as it brushed the underside of her breast, careful to slightly cup its fullness on its way across her bare skin before it made its way under the material of her dress and came to rest just above the swell of the other one. At the same time, the other hand took a more southerly route and passed over her stomach, across her taut abdomen, and over her delicate hip bone to come to rest on her thigh; right at the crease of her leg, mere inches from where her core throbbed with a desire for his fingers to find their way inside of her.

While one hand kept her firmly pressed to his body, which was now moving suggestively to the continuous pulsing of the bass drum beats, the other began to knead the muscle of her leg. It squeezed and rubbed relentlessly as she continued to grind into his now substantial hardness.

"You know, this is a dangerous game. While this is only our third date, one might think you want more than simply dinner and dancing."

Sookie laughed and tugged the hair she had a hold of, causing him to grunt as his head snapped back. "Whatever would give you that impression?" she inquired, as she turned her head toward his exposed neck and proceeded to lick up its length as far as she could manage from the angle she was at. She felt Bill's whole body twitch, then suddenly they were not on the dance floor any longer, and her back was up against a wall.

"Miss Stackhouse, I do believe you are attempting to test my honor as a gentleman."

Sookie looked into his eyes as best she could in the dark corner they had ended up in, placed a hand on each side of his face and leaned in close enough that she could feel the electricity from their mouths being so close to each other. As she spoke her gaze moved to his mouth that was slightly open in eager anticipation.

"Mr. Compton, I am merely trying to ascertain what it takes to break your resolve and in turn learn just how much of a gentleman you truly are."

Bill, now focused on her mouth, leaned in to her prematurely and then pulled back, "And what have you concluded?" he inquired with a deep, gravelly draw to his voice the likes of which made her toes curl.

"Oh, I am quite certain now that you are a perfect gentleman." She answered as she looked him in the eye again, then just as quickly her stare returned to his mouth, the anticipation of it pressed upon hers killing her.

Sookie watched intently as his lips formed the words,"Well, that is certainly a relief to hear."

"Yes, for me as well…"

Not able to hold back any longer, she leaned into Bill, extended her tongue out and pressed it to the tip of his fang before she slowly licked up its length and moaned. That was the breaking point for Bill, always had been and she knew it. A second later, once he regained his faculties, the air was stolen from her as his mouth crushed her own and he began to kiss her with everything he had pent up inside of him for months. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands grabbing at his hair as she tried to get him closer still. Her leg came up and wrapped around the back of his in a frantic attempt to get keep him pressed into her while she writhed between him and the wall. Bill took hold of her bare leg, her dress now pushed up her thigh, pulled it up to his waist and held it there as their bodies found a familiar rhythm to move to. Reluctantly, Sookie broke away from Bill to gasp for air when she began to get light headed, but Bill did not mind. He moved onto her neck where he alternately licked and sucked her skin into his eager mouth, teasingly biting at it as she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning at every draw he made on the skin, every brush of his lips against her, every dart of his tongue to taste the salt of her sweat.

That was until a throat was cleared and she was quickly brought back to her surroundings like a cold bucket of water had been thrown on her. Instantly she stiffened and pulled her leg from Bill's grip much to his surprise. His keen senses should have alerted him to the presence of another, but he had been too engaged to notice. Once he did however, he was irate at the interruption and let the unwelcome visitor know as much by quickly getting into the man's face and hissing at him, fangs longer than Sookie had ever seen them before. Much to her surprise, since it all happened so fast, the stranger dropped fang as well and was hissing right back at Bill.

"Now, you know very well that there is absolutely NO FEEDING in public and especially on the premises…" he looked Sookie up and down, "among other things." The bouncer stated.

Sookie tried to protest, to inform him there was no feeding going to happen, as Bill tried to rein himself in enough to argue as well that he had no intention on feeding, but he was having trouble with the shift in emotion he had just gone through. He knew the man to be right, but it still angered him that they were caught in the heat of the moment, and most importantly, interrupted.

"As I said, no feeding or anything else is allowed here, I suggest you take it elsewhere."

Sookie came up behind Bill and pulled on his arm. "Bill, let's just go. We don't need to cause any trouble." She urged in an attempt to diffuse the situation and ignore her embarrassment over being caught and made an example of.

Bill did not budge. "Bill, Please. I want to go home."

A moment later he looked to her and seen the desperation in her to get away. "Okay, let us go then."

Sookie turned and began to make a bee line for the front door, Bill right behind her.


End file.
